Highschool DxD: Livin' the Dream!
by Exo-Pen
Summary: See how things turn out for this, NORMAL teenage boy as he unravels the other side of the series! NOTE: I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO THE ACTUAL ANIME AND HAVE NO OWNERSHIP OVER IT. MAY ALTER ANIME STORY LINE /SLIGHTLY/ Follows Anime Plot.
1. 1 New Life

_**Hey guys, I'm here with a new fic that I hope you'll like, for some of you who know about the anime **_Highschool DxD _**this fic takes place just as the series starts on season one and stars my OC/FC? (**__I think it's OC cause I made my Own Character and OC means Own/Original Character, if I'm wrong please correct me, and I'll fix it.__**) I recommend watching the anime so you'll know what's going on if you didn't already.**_

_**But anyway, read away! :3 **_

_**~Exo-Pen**_

Hi there, my name is Katsuro Matsuhida, but, just call me Katsuro. First, let me tell you a little about myself, I'm 16 years old, I'm a male (if you didn't know), and this is my first year attending Kuoh Academy. I'm a second year of Highschool, or in 11th grade, I had to transfer to Kuoh Academy because of... something that... happened in my old town...

"Matsuhida. Matsuhida, Katsuro." those words came out of the classroom teacher who was taking attendance,

"It's the beggining of the school year and it seems we already have absence", the teacher sighed.

"Katsuro?" he called out again.

"Huh?" the teenage boy lifted his head of the desk "Oh, uh, sorry, heh, that's me."

"Would you care to tell me why you were _so _intently staring out the window?"

"Well, um... no reason" he lied.

_Idiot_, the teacher thought while he went back to taking attendance. Katsuro went back to gazing out the window when he noticed something,

_Oh, no!_, he thought as he pressed against the window, _They went in already..._, Katsuro sighed. The Womens' Track team he had been watching had finally finished their daily exercise routine and had headed inside.

"Class, we have a new arrival." the teacher announced, catching Katsuro's attention.

"Hello!" she said, "My name is Amano Yuuma. It's nice to meet you all!", She flashed a smile.

_Woah, _thought Katsuro, _She is beautiful! Dark, black hair, big round eyes, not to mention her impeccable figure! She's perfect!_

Then, Katsuro's and Yuuma's eyes met. The instant their eyes met Katsuro felt a sharp sense of danger impale him. He looked away quickly,

_What... What was that?! _he thought taking a deep breath, _and why did I feel like I was in imminent danger?! I have a bad feeling about her, I'd best keep an eye on her._

The hours passed, and eventually the school day ended. Katsuro gathered his belongings and headed home. He stopped by a few shops on his way home to pick up some food. He arrived at a dull, gray apartment building, there were cracks in the wall, panes missing from windows, there weren't even doors to the entrance. Katsuro entered and walked up the stairs to the third floor. He walked down the hallway and turned left into an apartment through big hole in the wall.

"Riley!" he whispered, "Riley, I'm home!" The response was a big German Shepard coming out to greet him by running and tackling his master to the ground.

"Woah, Riley!" he chuckled, "I'm glad to see you, too!" Katsuro got up and walked to a corner of the dusty apartment and kneeled down and pulled a sheet with different shades of gray, that were scattered around in a kind of camouflage way, off of a big glass lid revealing an assortment of candy and fast food.

Katsuro sat his backpack down and opened it. He pulled out some raw meats. Riley whimpered at the sight of the food,

"Calm down, boy. You'll get your food, I just have to cook it first." He smiled. Katsuro lit a fire with a lighter he'd found, he set some twigs and paper that he'd found on fire. He cut some raw beef into thin strips to make them easier to cook.

When he finished, he gave Riley a bowl of cooked steak. Katsuro just made himself some instant ramen in a cup, after he finished, he did his homework and lied down.

_Ugh, _he thought, _Who was that girl? And why did I get such an uneasy feeling about her? Well, there is one reason, but is that really it? And why has she been on my mind all day?! _"Man, this is confusing." he said, "I can sort this out tomorrow." he yawned and went to sleep.

_**So, what did you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! And if you think there's a problem, rather than writing degrading slurs and hate comments/reviews/mail, help me get better and give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! Thanks,**_

_**~Exo-Pen**_

_**(Edit: I also fixed some of the grammatical errors, so that new readers won't be turned away at my horrendous spelling, ;D If you think about it, it actually took me a year to come back and fix it.**__**)**_


	2. 2 New Day

**Hey, guys, I haven't forgot about the story it's just that a lot of things has been coming up, so if there is a big gap between chapters I'll make sure to try and make the chapters as long as possible.**

**~Exo-Pen**

Chapter 2: New Day

Katsuro woke up to Riley tugging on his arm. It was barely past midnight.

"Hmm...?" Katsuro groaned, "What is it, boy?" Katsuro's eyes quickly widened as he saw three strange shadows on the hallway wall quickly start to approach his location. Katsuro quickly slid into a hole in the wall.

"Riley, hide!", he whispered. Riley instinctively ran underneath a recliner which was directly up against a corner.

"Come out, child.", a feminine voice called out.

_Shit_, he thought, _they found me. _Katsuro's eyes dartedaround the room to look for an exit. Too late, the three mysterious figures had already entered the apartment.

"You might as well come on out, kid." a gruff, masculine voice spoke,

"If you come out now, we won't make your death as painful."

"Oh, come now, there would be no fun if we didn't make him suffer." another male voice spoke, sounding as if he were a snake that had gained the ability to speak.

"Oh, you're going to make us search for you...?" the woman spoke. There was no response. "Ah, such a shame, then.", she spoke, and with that she lifted her arm and formed a spear of pure light and flung it at the wall Katsuro was hiding in. Luckily, it missed his face by a couple of inches,

_Whew, _he thought, _that was a little __too__ close for comfort. _He noticed something, the spear began to glow brighter and brighter.

_Ah, no, _he thought and braced for the explosion. There was a loud explosive blast that made the floor rumble and made the floor beneath Katsuro give way. During the explosion Katsuro was thrown against the wall.

"...Ah... Damn, that hurts..." he groaned, Katsuro stood up shakily and looked up to realize that the floor below him had collapsed and he'd fell down a floor. "Matsuhida.", the musclar man called to Katsuro,

"If you want your mutt back, you know where to find us." A bright, shining light then enveloped the trio as they teleported away, Riley along with them.

"Wha...? Riley!? No!" Katsuro exclaimed, _What do I do?! I can't take them all on..._

Later that night Katsuro had gathered some things that he'd needed to save his beloved pet, his best friend, his family...

_"We'll be back soon, Katsuro!" said his mother._

_"'K, Bye, Mom..." Replied a saddened, eight year old Katsuro. _

_"Aw... Don't be like that, Katsuro."_

_"Well, how come you have to leave all the time?"_

_"Well, honey, your father and I have to... Have some... Important business to attend to. But we'll make some time for you in the future, okay?"_

_"Ok..." he sighed._

_His mother's face grew concerned as she saw the sad expression on his face as she and his father walked out the door._

_..._

_"We're back!" Katsuro's mother said as she burst in through the door._

_"Yay!" Katsuro yelled as he ran to hug his mother only to be stopped by a box in his way,_

_"Mom, what's with the box?" he asked._

_"Well...", she giggled,_

_"The box is for you, son." His father answered._

_"Wha, for me...?"_

_"Mh-hmm!" his mother smiled as she handed the medium size box to Katsuro. Katsuro grabbed the box and nearly fell over from the weight shifting around in the box._

_"Whoa! What's in this box?!"_

_He gingerly placed the box on the floor, careful not to break anything that might happen to be inside. He carefully lifted the lid as a small brown and black head, with big ears came out to greet him._

_Katsuro gasped,_

_"A dog?! You got me a dog?!"_

_"A German Shepard to be exact, son." His dad smiled._

_"How old is she?!" Katsuro asked quickly._

_"HE is two months old." His mother chuckled._

_"And look, sweety!" His mother said, pointing, indicating to the collar on the puppy's neck. There was a circular, metallic locket beside a blank name tag. Katsuro opened it, inside were two pictures, on the left was a picture of his mother showing off a bright smile, on the right was a picture of his dad flashing a devilish smirk. On the back of the locket, it read, "Though we may not always be there, we will always treasure our time with you and when we are away we will always think of you, we love you. - Mom and Dad"_

_Katsuro stood up to hug his parents, _

_"Thank you Mom and Dad! I love this present!"_

_"Now, when we're gone you will have him to keep you company." Said his mother._

_"So, what're you gonna call him?" His father questioned._

_"Hmm..._

_..._

_... Riley!"_

**So, what do you guys think? Reviews are always greatly appreciated, and if there is something wrong, (grammar, punctuation) instead of writing hate comments/reviews/mail, help me get better!**

**~Exo-Pen**

(Edit: This one also got updated and got rid of all those atrocious commas directly after the quotation marks.)


	3. 3 The Person

**What's up guys my name is- HA! Just kidding! That's just a popular YouTube intro. But enough about that, thank you for all the favorites and follows! \\( ^o^ )/**

**(Also, note, in popular anime/manga when two people meet, the call each other by their last names until they gain each other's respect, then they are able to call them by their first names { this part is for people that didn't know that and wouldn't get a certain part in this/later chapter(s)})**

**~Exo-Pen**

Chapter 3: The Person

It was getting dark and Katsuro knew what he had to do. He gathered what he knew he might need and headed out, _I'm comin' for ya, buddy. _He thought. Katsuro was racing down the street at the speed of which his legs were carrying him.

It wasn't long until he arrived at his destination. By then he had a gotten a very painful migraine.

"Shit!" He cursed out of pain. He sat outside a very dim church to think of a plan. _Hmm, I don't know how many of them are in there, I can try to see but I'll probably be found out on the spot. Most likely getting me killed. I can't just go in swinging... But then again... _

"A good offense is a good defense!" He slammed his fist on his palm.

"Alright! Time to-"

"You'll be killed." Said a mysterious feminine voice, one unbeknownst to Katsuro. Katsuro looked up to see a most lustrous and beautiful red headed woman.

"Whoa..." Stared Katsuro

"I mean! Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Rias Gremory of the Gremory household, next in line to be the heir of the family household." She spoke,

"I am here to solve a fallen angel problem." She narrowed her eyes at Katsuro.

"Wh-what?! What's a fallen a-angel?!" He stuttered.

"Oh, I'm sure you know." She replied

"Uh!" He gasped.

"But in case you are as simple minded as I think you are... A fallen angel is an ex-angel that used to be under God's commands, but were determined to do wicked things for their own pleasure. God decided that whomever went down that devious path were to be banished from Heaven for doing such vile things."

"Umm..." He stared at her luscious bouncing breasts that swayed at each movement.

"...Yeah, that's great and all, but, those things in there have Riley!"

"Riley?" Rias questioned.

"Riley is my dog. And I need to save him."

"Well, you can't go barging in there and expect to win, do you~? We need to come up with a plan."

...

Inside, Riley was tied to the ground by chains. He was struggling to break free, he barked and growled at anyone that came by.

"Shut up!" said one fallen angel grunt.

"Can't we just kill the damn dog?" Said the gruff-voiced fallen angel.

"No!" Said the woman of high respect, "We need him, buuut~" She turned toward Riley with a smile,

"We only need a _part _of you~" She giggled a bit and Riley whimpered.

**CRASH CLATTERCLATTER**

The sound of destruction came from the main room.

"He's early." She spoke, "You two." She pointed to the two men she was with earlier.

"Go and serve the guest."

"Yes, miss." They both replied and darted out of the room.

"Matsuhida!" Rias shouted with half anger and half concern. Katsuro stood there in the crumbled parts of wooden beams and destroyed drywall.

"Sorry, Ms. Gremory. You're plan was getting a little _too _complicated for me."

"Ah, so, you ARE a Devil." Rias smirked. Katsuro gasped. He broke through the wall, sure, but in doing so revealed his one secret.

He was a Devil.

"Ah, damn it." He muttered.

"Yeah, I'm a Devil... But, without a doubt, I know you're a Devil, too."

" ...Are you a rogue Devil we didn't know about, yet?"

_We? _he thought.

"Well, we can discuss that after-" He was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open and slamming against the wall. All attention was directed towards the direction of the sound.

"Well, well, you decided to come after all." Said the slithery voiced man, "We were sincerely hoping on being able to kill the mutt."

"So, you still have Riley? That's good..." Katsuro sighed.

"Katsuro, do you know these people?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, they've been after me ever since my..." Katsuro trailed off.

Rias made a short, curious hum and a quizzical face.

"Anyway, " He said, "The big gruff one is named Kano and the slender one, Searil."

"Enough talking," Kano interrupted, "I'd really like to make you squirm in pain." A purple light began to envelop Kano's fists.

"You know what I call this?" Kano grinned, "I call this Solid Light!" And with that, Kano lunged at Katsuro ready to crush him with pure light. Katsuro was getting ready to evade when Rias came from the side with a knee connecting straight to Kano's face. Kano flew directly to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall. Kano gradually got up, he felt a drip of blood roll down his forehead, to his eyebrow, to his nose. He wiped the drip with his thumb and looked at it.

"You bitch." He cursed.

"Don't worry." Katsuro chimed in, "I'll make sure your death is painful! And I'll get to try a new power I've mastered." Kano only grinned. Being a Devil means he has his own ability to summon a weapon or support his comrades in battle. Katsuro raised his left hand in the air and with a flick of his wrist, he shouted,

"Dragon Bow!" His hand began to shine, then it started transform. First, it gained red scales, suddenly a red object began to appear in his clutch.

When some of the lighting died down, it appeared to be...

A Dragon-Scaled Crossbow. The arms of the bow were Dragon scales, the body of it is like a red metallic silver (not the color, silver, as in the metal), though the ammo that is used materializes out of thin air. The ammo itself was Dragon Shards.

_Dragon Bow?! _Rias gasped, _That can't be the same... ...Can it?!_ Katsuro was anticipating Kano's next move...

...but got distracted by the jiggly knockers behind him...

Katsuro snickered, Kano saw this and took this moment of weakness in Katsuro and charged at him, his glowing fists still strong.

"Uh! Katsuro!" Rias yelled, pointing in the opposite direction of her round breasts. Katsuro quickly turned and tried to dodge the attack. He failed. In moving over to the side, trying to escape the attack, he still suffered the damage from the blow to his chest, he got blew back from the force received from the attack.

"Gah!" Katsuro shouted in pain. The Solid Light attack is made from pure holy light that inflicts damage and pain on Devils.

"Whew, you didn't draw blood? Ha! Are you serious?! I have been hiding from you all this time, and this is what I get?" Katsuro taunted.

"_Stage 1: Speed Boost!_" A deep voice emanated from the center of his Dragon Bow.

"Alright!" Katsuro exclaimed, "Don't blink! You might miss me!"

_Jeez, that was cheesy._ He thought. He raised his Cross Bow up to eye level and aimed it Kano.

"Enough of this!" Searil shouted. Katsuro looked to his left to see a black whip speeding towards him. He quickly crouched down to avoid another holy light attack. Katsuro, still crouched, swung his arm to the left and pulled the trigger. A scale shot out of the opening, and quickly another one took its' place. Searil didn't have enough time to jump out of the way and the sharp scale stabbed right into his left shoulder.

"Nngh!" Searil grunted in pain. Searil gazed at Katsuro who stood up having a seriously, stern look on his face.

_This boy..._ Searil thought,_ ...He... He can't be the same boy from all those years ago..._ "It doesn't matter how much stronger you've gotten, you'll still be ground to dust!" Searil shouted.

"Woah, there, I still have a date to keep with this big lug." Katsuro gestured towards Kano, "In the meanwhile, you can dance with the lovely miss Gremory!" Rias jumped in front of Katsuro,

"I would be happy to make your acquaintance." Rias commented.

"Now, where were we?" Katsuro pointed his Dragon Bow at Kano and smirked.

**"And that concludes that episode of **_**Highschool DxD: Livin' the Dream!**_** Will Katsuro overcome the challenge of saving his best friend alongside a new friend or for, Rias Gremory? Stay tuned, and live the dream!" *Clips of the next episode plays in the background* WHOOSH WHISHHH- I'll stop. But anyway that's all there is for this time, stay awesome!**

**(Edit: This Chapter was updated as well, I understand when there's a misspelled word/misplaced word, it ruins the immersion.)**


	4. 4 Riley, I Will Get You!

**Thank you guys for the favs and follows! I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! I will make this story as long as possible and I won't drag it on forever.**

**But, enjoy!**

**~Exo-Pen**

**(P.S. in case you don't want to go back and read the end of the last chapter, I'll sum it up: Katsuro and Rias are in a standoff between two fallen angels named Kano and Searil. Each side is now waiting for the other to make a move.)**

Chapter 4: Riley, I Will Get You!

Katsuro, one handedly, adjusts his grip on his bow, now would be a seriously bad time to get sweaty palms.

There was a long silence

**. . .**

Katsuro broke the silence,

"Guys, if we just stand here, my bow is gonna-"

"_Stage 2: Explosive!_" The voice emanated from within the Dragon Bow.

" 'Explosive'?" Rias questioned.

"Oh, yeah, Explosive just makes the shards explode shortly after contact. So if I were to, say-" Katsuro quickly fired a couple shards at Kano, each missed and landed next him.

"Ha, you missed" Kano taunted.

"Oh, no, I missed." Katsuro said factitiously. The shards then exploded next to Kano's face, making him stumble.

"Aagh!" He yelled, "Alright, enough of this!" he said covering part of his face.

Kano charged at Katsuro with all his might. Katsuro quickly sidestepped and pushed Kano's arm and redirected his aim. Kano skidded to a stop.

"Raaahh!" Kano yelled as he threw a backhand towards Katsuro. Katsuro ducked and shot two shards into Kano. The shards then exploded and a big gray cloud of smoke appeared.

Rias gasped, "Katsuro!" She said worriedly. She took a step forward, but was quickly interrupted by a black blur that cracked in front of her.

"Huh?" She turned towards Searil.

"You're not going anywhere, wench!" Searil shouted.

"Apparently, someone needs to teach you some manners!" Rias replied. Rias made her hands into fists. Red orbs began to engulf her fists. She flung both orbs towards Searil but he whipped them to the side, causing them to crash into the wall beside him, creating a small explosion.

She continued to fling these red death orbs towards him, but he had either deflected or evaded them. She needed to try something else. Quickly, she launched one at his feet.

"Hah!" He said as he leapt in the air, "I'm getting bored, can we hurry this up?"

"You jumping in the air left you more than vulnerable!" Rias pointed out. She shot two more orbs at Searil, blasting him to the ground.

_Ugh, what power. _he thought, _It was unwise to challenge her. _"I-I can't move!" Searil groaned.

"Well, you've been a naughty fallen angel and I have-"

"AAUGH!" Kano shouted as he crashed into Searil.

"Searil, h-how could some ...kid be str-stronger than us?" He groaned.

"Anyway," Katsuro stretched, "let's get this over with-"

"Stand back, Katsuro." Rias warned.

"Huh?"

"These scoundrels need to be punished."

The Gremory Clan Mark appeared between her and the two fallen angels. She extended her arm towards the circular emblem.

"By the name of the Gremory household!"

The fallen angels flinched.

"I punish you!" A large blast came from the other side of the emblem and disintegrated the two beings on that side.

_Man, that is some terrifying power, I wouldn't want to piss her off. _Katsuro thought.

All that remained was a large hole in the ground.

"I sure hope you don't plan on using that on me!" Katsuro joked awkwardly.

"As long as you don't plan on doing anything evil... You'll be fine."

Katsuro started staring at Rias's beautiful big breasts but quickly looked away trying to _NOT _be a pervert.

"Sooo..." He said awkwardly. Suddenly, Rias started glowing.

"Hm? Apparently, I'm being summoned." She stated.

"Ah!" Katsuro exclaimed, "Well, there goes my backup..." He drooped.

"Don't worry, I'm certain that we'll be seeing each other again soon." She smirked.

And with that, the light grew brighter as she disappeared in a cluster of twinkling lights.

"Ah, I guess I'll have to do it by myself, then." He said to himself. Katsuro walked around the still steaming hole where two fallen angels had previously lost their lives and went towards the door they came through. Katsuro cautiously peeked around the corner and saw that signature mysterious woman that was previously accompanied by Kano and Searil.

"Come on in, Katsuro!" She said, "Unless of course, you don't mind having to drag a dog's corpse home!"

Katsuro gritted his teeth, "That same feeling!" He gasped, he felt that same sensation! He thought back, back to when he met...!

"That-that Yuuma girl! She was a fallen angel all along, wasn't she?! And she was here, too?!"

"Yuuma? Oh, you must mean boss! She left quite a while ago to finish off that one brown haired kid. What was his name? Isaac? Isaiah? Itac- bah! Doesn't matter, he's probably dead by now!" She laughed.

"What do you want with Riley?!" Katsuro growled.

"Oh, the mutt? Well, first we used him as bait to get you here, but _then _we found a remarkable power that I simply must extract! It'll add to my own~" She giggled.

"Ugh, I'm bored of you talking. Give me my dog back! Now!

"Oh? But, I'm ordered to destroy you... But, who says we can't have a little fun first?❤" The fallen angel glided over to him and Katsuro went into a defensive stance. When she got to him she embraced his head and pushed it into her breasts.

"UWAAUHH?!" Katsuro exclaimed.

She began whispering into his ear, "You know, I don't _have _to kill you. Just let me have Riley. If you accept my offer. I'll let you do _anything. you want. to me..._" Katsuro had gasped, until then, he had relaxed amongst her soft breasts.

Katsuro lightly sobbed. This had surprised the fallen angel.

"Hm?" She was curious.

"Sorry, Kudara." Katsuro said partly muffled by her breasts, "But Riley is more important than your boobs!"

Kudara muttered, "Well, in that case." She raised her right hand and made a small, dagger-like weapon out of light. She swung her hand towards Katsuro's back. He quickly slid from in between Kudara's chest. Quickly, Kudara stopped short of stabbing herself.

"You little twit!" Kudara growled.

"Sooo... About you killing me. Shall we get started?" Katsuro asked.

**Well, there you have it, chapter 4! The great Rias-senpai has been summoned right as Yuuma or boss has killed a brown haired teenage boy. Whatever could it mean? (For those of you who don't know, Watch the anime or read the manga! I seriously recommend it!) Reviews are always greatly appreciated, and if there is something wrong, (grammar, punctuation) instead of writing hate comments/reviews/mail, help me get better!**

**~Exo-Pen**

**(Edit: Also updated.)**


	5. 5 Where To Now?

**Okay, here we go! Chapter 5! I actually have no idea what I want to say... Except thanks for the favs and follows!**

**And yeah, read on!**

**OPPAI!**

**~Exo-Pen**

Chapter 5: Where to Now?

Katsuro fired two shards at Kudara, but she easily dodged them.

"Huh, I guess you're better than those two poor excuses of an angel." Katsuro stated.

"So, they got themselves killed?"

"Yup, more dead than a car battery in the winter."

Katsuro lost sight of Kudara.

"Come on, if you're so confident, why are you hiding?" Katsuro said with a smirk. Kudara's voice came from behind Katsuro, "I'm very confident with my skills, that's why I'm _not _hiding." Katsuro gasped,

_Is she that fast?! _Katsuro thought. Kudara spun in a circle with her leg sticking out, obviously going for a kick. When Kudara's leg connected with his back, Katsuro was hurled halfway across the room.

"Gyaaahh!" He yelled in pain as he landed, skidding on the floor. Slowly, Katsuro got up, he wiped a drip of blood away from his mouth, "Damn, that hurt. You've been practicing." Kudara fired a Holy spear at Katsuro, but it landed next to him. Katsuro jumped back in response, knowing that it was most likely an explosive spear as the last one he witnessed. But he didn't move quick enough. Katsuro had gotten caught in the blast radius.

"Ahhhgh!" The force of the explosion threw Katsuro against the wall.

_What the hell?!_, Katsuro thought, _Man, I got marks all over me... man, I need to step up my ga- _"Aahgh!" Katsuro groaned. His vision started fading, _Ah, I... I can't pass... out... now... _Katsuro's vision went dim. The last thing he saw was Kudara walking towards him before he blacked out.

**. . .**

... Or at least he thought he'd blacked out. Katsuro had opened his eyes wide. He felt a flow of energy surge through him, _Ha, my Dragon Bow... _He thought, "Alright," He said weakly, "Come on!"

"_Stage 3: Future Sight!_" His Dragon Bow emanated.

"Aw, yeah! Revitalized!" Katsuro exclaimed, standing. Katsuro's weapon began glowing a dark red steam, though there was no sound.

"God, you're annoying..." Kudara stated, "That one power-up isn't going to help you." With that Kudara charged at Katsuro with a Holy Spear in hand. She swung the spear at Katsuro. He quickly backed out of the way.

Kudara stopped, "How can you keep up with my speed?"

"I'm not exactly speeding up. I'm just 'seeing' you're movements." He replied.

"Seeing?"

"Yeah, I'm seeing what you do... before you do it. And also, each time my Bow goes up a stage, I get a burst of power. Enough power to kick your ass!" Katsuro fired a few shards at Kudara. Kudara quickly jumped out of the way.

_Damn, she's still fast. _Katsuro thought. He turned around and lifted his arm, blocking Kudara's kick. Kudara gasped.

"Gotcha." Katsuro chuckled. Katsuro shot some more shards at Kudara was too surprised to evade. Three shards landed in a line going up her arm. Kudara broke free, "AAHHH!" She screamed. The unholy attack burned her semi-holy body. She flew backwards, desperately trying to get the shards out shortly before they blew up in her face.

Out of the smoke, her body fell to the ground, motionless.

"Whew, is it over?" Katsuro wondered, Riley whimpers, "Oh, yeah! Riley!" Katsuro ran over to Riley who was tightly bound by chains.

"Man, they got you chained up. What can I use to break this?" Katsuro looked around and finally stopped looking when he got an idea.

"I hope this holds up." He said as he raised up his Dragon Bow. With a grunt, he slammed the sharp part of the arm of the bow on to the chain. Luckily, it broke with the first swing. All the other parts of the chain fell limp. Riley sprung up and immediately hopped onto Katsuro and started licking his face.

"Haha, yeah, yeah, I'm happy I got you back!" He laughed. Katsuro stood up, "Alright, time to g-"

**SLISH!**

A holy spear just stabbed Katsuro through his left shoulder, "GYAAHH!" Katsuro shouted in pain. He fell to his knees.

"I'll get you next time, Matsuhida! And you _will _die, well, that is, if that doesn't kill you." Kudara giggled, flying away.

Katsuro swayed back and forth, before taking one last breath, and fell forward...

His vision faded to black...

**Hey, guys, I am EXTREMELY sorry for the late update, I sort of ran into a writers block and sort of lost inspiration...**

**But don't worry! It's back! I will try to get around my block if I encounter it again! So thank you for reading! Sorry for my low word count, but now I should be up to my normal 1,000+ Word quota!**


	6. 6 Club?

**Hey, guys and girls, I got a burst of inspiration! So this chapter should be long, and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 6: Club?

"Nngh..." Katsuro groaned, "What...?" Katsuro opened his eyes slowly. His vision was very hazy.

"Ugh... My arm..." He said. He looked at his shoulder. There was a dark purple bruise where he had been speared. Upon looking at his shoulder he'd noticed something, "Wait... This floorrrrr..." He drew out his "r." He was still a bit dazed. He rubbed his eyes to get a better view of his surroundings.

It was a medium-sized room that was lit mostly by candles, there were two couches facing each other, one of which he was lying on. There was a desk near what seemed to be the back of the room, a candle provided sufficient light for anyone working there. There also was...

A shower?!

_What the hell?! Is this some sort of kinky setup for a porno?! _He thought, "Where the hell am I?!" Just then a black haired woman walked in. She had an orange-ish ribbon in her hair and she styled it in a ponytail. She had adorable purple eyes, "So, you're awake now?" She asked. Katsuro looked at her, _By this vibe I'm getting she's _definitely _a demon. But, she is wearing the school uniform. __Can I trust her? _"Um..." He said Katsuro drew his eyes down, two big breasts met his gaze, Katsuro squeaked out a small, short grunt.

"Hmm?" The black haired woman bent down towards Katsuro, in doing so she shoved his face into her soft bosoms.

"Ah... What a wonderful experience..." Katsuro let out, muffled, though.

"My, my." The woman said.

"Um..." Katsuro said, sitting there for about five seconds before removing his face from her chest, "U-Uh, where am I? An-And what am I doing here?" He said quickly trying to change the subject.

The woman giggled, with a smile she looked at his eyes, they were a light brown, "We are at the Occult Research room, where the Occult club members meet up. As for what you're doing here, Prez told us to check up on you after she was summoned during your battle last night." She said.

_Us?_ Katsuro wondered.

"After Koneko and I found you unconscious with a dog lying on you, we brought you here!"

"Dog, huh...? ... Riley!" Katsuro sprung up from the couch, "Where's my dog?! Ack!" Katsuro's arm was still injured and applying too much pressure while getting up caused him to hurt himself and sat back down.

"Calm down." A calm quiet voice came from across the room.

A small silver haired girl was standing in a doorway that seemed to connect to another room. From behind her Riley could be seen trotting swiftly towards the door, then into the room then past the desk, and finally up to Katsuro. Riley whimpered slightly.

"It's alright, Riley, I'm fine, I'm glad I got you back." Katsuro looked up while petting Riley, "So... What're your names?" He asked curiously.

The black haired woman clasped her hands together and nodded her head, "My name is Akeno Himejima, and she is Koneko Tojou." She looked over towards the small girl. Katsuro saw the small cat accessory in Koneko's hair,

"So, you like cats, huh?" He said with a smile. Koneko stood there then walked back into the room and closed the door, "Uh..."

There was a lot of commotion outside. Katsuro decided to walk to the window and see what was up. Outside, he saw to lines of students, on one side it was all boys, on the other side, it was all girls. The two lines were parallel to each other and walking down the center were two other students. One was a brown haired male and the other was a red headed...

"Gremory?" Katsuro said with a small gasp. The girls seemed to be insulting the brown headed boy while the boys were complimenting him. "Ah, crud, what time is it?" He went to reach for his school uniform jacket pocket...

It wasn't there... "Where's my jacket?!"

"Oh, this one?" Akeno held up the article of clothing.

"Ah, thanks. Could you please watch Riley for me while I'm in class, thanks?" He snatched his jacket from Akeno and darted towards the first door he saw. He grabbed hold of the handle.

"Wait! That's not the-" Akeno had tried to warn Katsuro. Too late. Katsuro had turned the handle and swung the door open. Inside was Koneko, she was in the middle of undressing and had just took her bra off, she looked towards Katsuro.

"Sor...ry...?" He said with a straight face.

"Pervert." She uttered and, with a balled fist, punched him square in the jaw. Katsuro flew out of the room and landed flat on his head, "What a powerful... Pun...ch..."

. . .

Later, Katsuro in the classroom, was asleep with his head on his desk. While asleep, Katsuro heard a voice. It didn't come from the class, it didn't come from outside, it came from his thoughts.

_**Child**,_ it said.

_Huh? What? _Katsuro said/thought(?), _Who is that? Wait, no, don't tell me, I know this. It's, uh... Vent or Curt... or-_

**_My name is Verr. _**It interrupted.

_I knew that. ... Say, the last time you made yourself known, it was only for a moment and nearly scared me to death._

**_I remember. But, this matter is different. That boy..._**

_Boy? I've seen lots of boys around, which one are we talking about?_

**_The one you saw, walking with Ms. Gremory._**

_Oh, that kid, huh._

_**He has one**._

_Wait, you don't mean-_

**_Yes, he has a Sacred Gear._**

_Hmm... So what do you want me to do?_

**_Nothing. I only wanted to inform you of, what I hope to be, useful information. Oh, and you may want to move._**

_Why? _

The teacher swung a ruler down and hit Katsuro right on his face.

"Agh!" Katsuro picked his head up, "Ow, what the hell was that for?!"

"If you want to sleep, stay at home! Pay attention in class!" The instructor said. There was a knock at the classroom door. The door slid open and Akeno leaned in, "Could I borrow Katsuro for a bit, sensei?"

The teacher nodded. Katsuro got up and walked out with Akeno. Akeno had brought him back to the Occult Research club room. When they walked in Rias was sitting behind the desk.

"Sit down. Akeno, can you give us a moment?" Rias asked.

"Yes, Prez." Akeno obliged and left the room. Katsuro sat down.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Um... Because you called me here...?" He said casually.

"You're not a rogue Devil. Where is your clan?" She stated. Katsuro's face grew a serious look upon it.

"Hm... My clan... I'm part of the Ukuzi clan."

"Ukuzi? You mean the legendary dragon?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you with your clan?"

"... My clan was destroyed... Everyone killed... My closest friends... My mother and father... I don't like talking about it... I originally came from Shigansha in case the fallen angels that destroyed my clan found out that I was alive and would come back to finish the job... They found out, but I have been evading them ever since."

Rias gasped, "A whole clan... Wiped out...? I've never heard of such a thing like that happening." After a moment she spoke up again, "Also, I heard from my brother."

_Her brother?_ Katsuro thought.

"Or as you know him, King of the Demons."

Katsuro's eyes widened.

"I was informed of your talk with him. You need a new clan."

Katsuro raised an eyebrow, "What are you getting at, Ms. Gremory?"

"You were already given a chess piece, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, a Knight." Katsuro replied

"So, I can't really _change _ what clan you're in, but, I can give you the mark of the Gremory clan."

"You can?!"

"Yes. But, you will become my third male servant. And you would have to follow my commands." She said.

"No problem. It's exactly the same, except, y'know, not the same clan." Katsuro extended his right hand forward, palm-side up, "I know how this works." He smiled brightly. Rias smiled gently and and pointed index finger outwards. Her fingertip lit up with a red-ish light. Rias caressed his hand lightly with her free hand and looked up at Katsuro passionately. Katsuro's face changed to an awkward one,

_Wh-What's with that look? Why is she grabbing my hand like that? Ah, who cares?! __Her hands are so soft..._ He thought.

Rias slowly began drawing the clan mark, only lightly touching his palm, which began to shine. Still staring intently, Rias licked her lips. Katsuro squeezed his eyes shut, _What the hell?! I can't take much... more... of... this... I'm gonna- _

"Done!" Rias said happily. Unbeknownst to Katsuro, he had bent over backwards, mouth wide open and outstretched his left arm.

"Ah." He said quietly.

"You're now a proud member of the Gremory clan and a Occult Research club member!" Rias said, releasing his hand. The moment she released his hand, he fell on his head. Katsuro got up,

"Wait, earlier you said something about me being your _third_ servant?" He asked inquisitively.

"Oh, yes, Kiba!" Rias said loudly.

A blonde haired boy came from the other room.

"Yes, Prez?" He said.

"This is one of our new Occult Research club members, Katsuro Matsuhida, and Katsuro, this is Kiba Yuuto" Rias said.

"It's nice to meet you, Katsuro." Kiba said.

"Same." replied Katsuro.

"Speaking of new members, Kiba, can you get our other new member?" Rias asked.

"Yes, Prez." Kiba replied and promptly left the room.

Rias began taking her clothes off.

"Wh-What are you doing...?!" Katsuro stuttered. Rias unbuttoned her uniform over jacket, "Oh? Where I came from this morning didn't have a shower. So I think now is a decent time to take one." Rias replied.

"I was in a good clan, but it never was like _this_!" Katsuro yelled. Rias was now stripped down to her undergarments and tried to reach for the clasp on her bra, but couldn't reach it, "I can't quite reach the clasp. Would you get it for me?" She asked.

"Oh, would I!" Katsuro immediately ran behind Rias and pushed her hair to the side. Katsuro's hands began to tremble.

_Am I really doing this?! _He thought... _HELL YES!_

Katsuro steadied his hands, he would have only one shot at this, he wouldn't want to mess it up and look like a fool. Slowly, he grabbed the clasp and unhooked it. No situation was as tense as this one.

"D-D-Done!" he said. Rias grabbed the bra straps and pulled them off. Rias placed it on the table directly next to the shower. Rias turned around towards Katsuro to thank him, "Thank you." She said to him.

"N-No, Problem-" Katsuro stopped, staring at her big, round, voluptuous breasts. In the middle of him speaking Rias began removing her panties.

"Ah!" He sputtered and took a few steps back.

"You don't have a problem with this, do you?" She asked.

_Who knew that school could be this amazing?! Thank you, god... _He thought. Just then he had gotten a very powerful migraine. Katsuro knelt down from the pain. He looked up, Rias was fully nude.

"N-No way would I have a problem with this!" He winced.

"Good." She said, "And if you don't mind, I have a shower I have to take." She slid the shower curtains to the side and stepped in.

...

Time passed (about 15 minutes) and Katsuro was now sitting on the couch, opposite to Koneko, who was eating, what seemed like chocolate. His gaze was directed towards Rias, still taking her shower, he was practically drooling. Koneko made a short, small, soft grunt of disapproval and got his attention.

"So, uh, your name was... Koneko, right?" He asked awkwardly. She only stared back at him.

"Ahem, listen. I'm sorry about what happened earlier..." _No I'm not. _"But, you do have a mean swing, heh heh." He joked. She diverted her eyes from him.

_Man, she does not play. _He thought. Just then the door slid open,

"I brought him, Prez." Kiba said.

_Him?_

**Sorry guys, it took me a two weeks! Two! This 2,083 word story was all for you guys! I had to make it up to you guys, but for now, I think I'll keep it in the 1,000-1,500 word range! ^-^**

**~Typhlosionlover**


	7. 7 My Parents?

**Readers, I am SO sorry! Two weeks ago, my phone got turned off (if you didn't know, I'm using my phone to type this up.) and I couldn't do anything (except type, of course.)! Please, don't be angry. o(╥****﹏╥****)o**

Chapter 7: My... Parents?

"I'm back, Prez." Kiba said, standing in the doorway. He walked in with the same brown haired boy from before.

"Wh-what is this place?" He asked curiously, "And who's that?" He looked towards Koneko.

"That's Tojou Koneko, from year 1.* And this is Hyoudou Issei." Kiba said. The boy stared at Koneko for a few moments before showing a delightful expression on his face.

_What's up with him?_ Katsuro thought.

"Prez," Akeno called, "you have a visitor."

Issei looked towards the shower in disbelief for a moment before another Issei looked up towards the ceiling, in a daydream-type of state. He closed his eyes and a big smile spread across his face, "This is the best club ever!"

"Are you disgusting?" Koneko spoke up.

_No way, she actually speaks?! _Katsuro thought. Issei was instantly snapped out of his trance, "Uh..." He murmured.

Akeno walked in front of Issei.

"So, you're the new club member. It's nice to meet you," she said, "my name is Himejima Akeno, I'm the vice club president." She bowed down courteously and stood back up. Issei could only stare.

_Well, I think it's about time I introduced myself. _Katsuro stood up when he noticed, Riley was lying on his feet, Katsuro pulled his feet from under him.

"Who's that with the dog and is it even allowed in here?" Issei asked.

"Hey-"

"Normally, pets are forbidden on the school property, but, since the school lent us this room to serve as our Occult Club Research base, we don't see a problem with having animals in here." Akeno said, cutting off Katsuro.

"Sorry, for the wait." Rias said, "Your house didn't have a shower."

_His house? _Katsuro thought.

Rias smiled, "Now that we're all assembled." She walked over to the desk and sat down, "We welcome you to the Occult Research Club. But, really,"

She looked up, "The 'Occult Research Club' is merely a cover for what we do here."

"Cover?" Issei questioned.

"To put it simply, we are Devils." She said.

"That was very concise." He said, slightly surprised.

"That black winged man from yesterday, he was a fallen angel." Issei's facial expression changed to disbelief.

Katsuro zoned out and started thinking of other random things, until his thoughts was once again, interrupted by Verr.

_**Child,**_ Verr says, _**I see you have a lot on your mind, just what are you thinking about?**_

_Ah, well, I was just thinking, _said Katsuro, _this is a grim situation, I sincerely cannot decide._

_**Decide what?**_

_Decide whose boob's are better, Akeno's or Rias'?_

_**Does this really matter?**_Verr sighed.

_What are you saying?! Of course it matters! For when the opportunity comes to grope their boobs, I need to know who to choose! Who knows, I might get the chance to grab both of each others' breasts!_

_**You really think such an opportunity will arise?**_

_Of course I do!_

Katsuro looked towards where all attention was directed, towards a picture on the table. Katsuro's eyes widened. The picture was of a girl.

"This girl, is Amano Yuuma," Rias said, "and she did exist, of that, I am certain." Issei could only stare at the photo with a shocked face.

"Yuuma!" Katsuro exclaimed attracting all attention to him.

"You know this girl?" Rias asked.

"I was right to have some suspicions about her."

"Katsuro!" Rias said firmly.

"Uh, yeah. She was in my homeroom. She gave me a weird feeling, so I kept my eye on her, but she didn't turn up anything substantial, so I stopped investigating her. But, now I know..."

"Hm..." Rias became concerned.

"Those fallen angels that have been after me since the downfall of my clan! Kano, Searil, and Kudara, they bear the stench of that woman! She knows what happened to my parents!"

The room grew silent...

"I'll let myself out..." Katsuro said quietly.

. . .

The bell rung and Katsuro gathered his things and left out the front doors. Walking down the steps he heard his name be called,

"Katsuro, uh, Katsuro!" He stopped and looked around. Kiba came jogging over towards him.

"Yuuto, was it?" Katsuro asked.

"Just call me Kiba." Kiba said kindly, "So, you've fought Reynare's(if you didn't know, Reynare is Amano Yuuma's real name.) underlings?"

"Yeah, they have some beef with me."

**GIGGLE**

Katsuro heard a young woman's voice giggle from beside a tree. When he looked over there, he saw some familiar dark green hair,

"K... Kudara?!" He said.

She disappeared behind the trees, but Katsuro gave chase, Kiba following suit.

"Katsuro!" Kiba shouted. Katsuro summoned his Dragon Bow. He fired two shots at Kudara, both of which she dodged. Kudara raised her hand to summon a holy spear when she was met with a sword to her throat.

"What was that you were gonna do?" Kiba said.

"Oh, sweety, you shouldn't have!" She replied sweetly.

"Huh?" Kiba was a bit stunned by her response. Kudara turned around to do a quick jab with the holy spear, Kiba jumped out of the way. Kudara began to make her way away from the duo, but as she started for her escape, Katsuro fired a shard at her and pierced her shoulder, he shot three more, each piercing her arm and pinning her to a tree.

"GAAAAHHH!" She screamed in pain, "You... You bastard!", she winced. Katsuro walked up to Kudara and put the Dragon Bow up to her head.

"Now," He said, "I want you to tell me."

Kudara gasped, the way he was speaking frightened her, fear began to flood her body.

"Listen, listen, I'll do anything you want me to, please!" She chuckled nervously, Kudara was genuinely terrified of dying.

"Heh."

Katsuro put his finger on the trigger. Kudara's eyes' began looking around, trying to find something she could do.

When suddenly, "Your parents are alive!"

Katsuro froze. Kudara lifted her leg and kicked Katsuro away from her. As soon as Kudara was free from Katsuro, she freed her arm from the tree and flew away.

Katsuro sat there, stunned.

_My parents..._

_Alive...?_

**Alright guys I am sorry, for the month and a ½ delay. But that's it! Next chapter coming soon!**

**~Exo-Pen**


	8. 8 Hyodou, We Might Get Along!

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I won't keep you long, but I am thinking of making a Tumblr for Katsuro. You know, to make him more, alive!**

**~Exo-Pen**

Chapter 8: Hyoudou, We Might Get Along!

Katsuro sat there, stunned.

_My... Parents? Alive? _He thought.

"Katsuro!" Kiba ran over, "You alright? If she works for Reynare, you can't trust her."

"No way, she wasn't lying, the fear in her eyes." He replied, in a flat tone.

_**But, she is a fallen angel, Matsuhida **_Verr said, _**She would most likely say anything to save her own ass.**_

"No, I'm certain she was telling the truth." He said.

. . .

It was dark out and Katsuro was heading to his previous home, which has already been discovered, to gather his items, if any. He stepped into the old apartment building,

"Man, those fallen angels did a number on this apartment."

Katsuro looked around. He walked over to where his dish that held his food he gathered up was. The glass lid was destroyed, shards cut open his packaged food and landed in his open food.

"Man, good food gone to waste." He sighed. Katsuro looked over to Riley's water bowl, "Oh no, Riley!"

...

_"Can you hold onto Riley for me? I need to gather some things." Katsuro asked Rias._

_"Sure thing." Rias smiled._

_"When I get back, I can lock up for you! Also, would it be alright if I spend the night here, those fallen angels will probably check out the last location I was, so I can't stay there." He said._

_"Oh...?" Rias said, she was a little shocked that he didn't have a place to stay._

_"Sweet!" He said with a grin and left._

...

"Oh, yeah..." He said with an awkward chuckle. Katsuro grabbed all necessary items and left.

As soon as Katsuro exited the building a bike flew past and seemed to be airborne.

"I'm going to be a HAREM KING!", said the person on the bike.

"Was that... Hyoudou...?" Katsuro questioned.

. . .

**knockknockknock**

Katsuro knocked on the Occult Research Clubs' door and slid it open.

"Oh, hey, heh, I'm back." He said casually. Rias looked up from her desk, "So what'd ya get?" She asked playfully.

"Ah, y'know, notebooks, regular school books, all the basic school supplies!"

"Katsuro."

"Hm?"

"What you said earlier, about not having a place to stay, is it true?"

Riley trotted over to Katsuro and Katsuro proceeded to pet him.

"Ah, yeah, with the money I make, which is none, I've only been able to support myself with the yen that was given to me about a year ago."

Katsuro pulled out his wallet,

"Right now, I'm down to 5000 yen."

Rias stood up,

"Well, then how about spending the night with me?"

"WHAT?!" Katsuro stood straight up. His imagination was filled with so many wondrous things. Rias' naked body was the biggest image in his head, with her lying in a seductive pose.

_No, no, that'll never happen, but a guy can dream! _He thought.

_**That's for sure.**_ Verr said.

"Uh, yeah! I mean, if you don't mind that I bring Riley!" He replied, nervously.

. . .

The duo reached her house and Katsuro stepped inside. It was quite the spacious house. It had two bedrooms a large living room and kitchen. No one seemed to be home, except for him and Rias, of course.

"Do you live alone?" Katsuro asked.

"Yeah, I live up here among humans, whereas the rest of my family lives in the underworld." She replied.

"Well, this is your room." She said opening a door. Katsuro walked over, while Riley went to lie down on the floor.

Inside was a cleanly kept room and king sized bed.

"Awesome!" Katsuro said and sat on the bed.

"Excuse me for a moment." Rias said and promptly left.

"OK, then." He said and instantly fell asleep.

...

"Katsuuurooo." Katsuro heard a voice call his name.

"Where the hell?" He spoke. He looked down and found himself standing on nothing. He looked forward and saw two kickballs float by.

"Oh, I must be dreaming." He said as a burrito flew past.

"Katsuuuurooo." He heard his name called again. When he looked up, he saw Akeno naked, flying above him.

He gasped.

"Follow me." She said and began ascending up and backwards.

"Uh, wait!" Katsuro began running up nonexistent stairs to get to the naked perfection, but, he began to slow down, running out of breath.

"Slow. *huff* down..." He said. He looked up at her, then realized.

"Duh, *facepalm* Wings." He spread his wings from his back and flew at an even greater speed.

Just as he reached Akeno, everything went white and he ended up in front of the school, but no one was around.

"Katsuro." He heard his name once again, but now from behind.

"What?!" He spun around and got face full of breasts.

"Huh?" He gasped.

"My, Katsuro, I didn't know you felt like _that..._" Rias said, being the source of the mysteriously appearing breasts.

Katsuro woke up, he got too ...excited.

_Man, that was a good dream._ He thought. Then he realized, his face was buried in Rias' chest, her bare chest!

He gasped, causing the still asleep Rias to wrap her arms around his head and pull him in closer to her chest.

_I need to get into a better position, my back's all twisted. _He thought. He began to move his leg,

"Uwu ahh❤." Rias released a heavenly moan.

"!" Katsuro immediately stopped. His leg was directly between her legs and rubbed against her... "lady parts" as Katsuro would describe it.

_What?! Does she sleep completely nude?! _He thought, _Well, I guess this isn't a bad way to sleep._

And with that, Katsuro drifted back to sleep.

...

"Good morning, Katsuro!" Rias said in a cheerful tone.

"Huh? What?" Katsuro said groggily. He felt a heavy presence on his lower regions. Katsuro rubbed his eyes and looked around the first thing he saw was Rias sitting on top of him, completely nude.

"What the?!" He yelled like a five-year-old girl.

"What?" Rias asked, "Is it weird to be woken like this?"

"No! This is fantastic!" He said nervously.

"Well, I'm glad that I can make you happy." She said softly. Katsuro suddenly felt something, he wasn't alone, in his body.

His "seedling" was beginning to "sprout", his "balloon" was beginning to "fill" with air, his "gears" began "turning."

_Oh, no. Not now! Definitely not now! You cannot do this to me now! Do you know what she'll do to me if "that" happens? _He thought.

Immediately, his seedling lost water, his balloon got a hole in it and his gears rusted over.

"Whew." He said, relieved.

"So, is there anything you want me to do?" She asked happily, shifting around on top of Katsuro.

It began to rain on the seedling and it grew bigger, the balloons' hole got patched, and the gears got oiled.

_No, I can't stop it... _Katsuro thought, he gave up.

'The shuttle has achieved lift off.'

Rias stopped all movements. Katsuro closed his eyes,

_I'm gonna die._

"I see your friend is awake, but _that _is something I can't do ..._yet._" She said, "Now let's get ready for school!" She got off him and grabbed her panties off the floor.

"Alright." He said, out of breath, "Wait, did you say 'yet'?"

She giggled and tossed his uniform at him, landing on his face.

The two left to Kuoh Academy arm in arm.

_Wow, all of that just happened. Well, this tops the list for '_Top 100 Best Things That Happened to Me.'

On the way to school Katsuro met up with Issei.

"Yo, um, Katsuro, was it?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, no need to be so formal with it, I mean we will be working together." He replied.

"Alright, Katsuro, I see you walking with Prez, so I gotta tell you." Issei said slyly.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I have seen her breasts, PERSONALLY, with my own two eyes. So..." He asked quietly.

"What?"

"Have you seen them bare?"

"Heheh, I've done better than just SEE them." Katsuro said pervertedly

"What?!" Issei was shocked.

"I've had my face buried in them, _all night._"

"HAAHH?"

Katsuro leaned in closer,

"Are you able to make the Prez moan?"

"WHAAAT?!" Issei stopped, stunned by what Katsuro said.

While Katsuro and Rias kept walking, Issei stopped, and began thinking VERY dirty thoughts.

Katsuro laughed, _We should get along juuuust fine._

**Alright, that's it for now! I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter!**

**~Exo-Pen**


	9. 9 My First Contract?

**Alright, thank you guys and gals for staying with my story this long, it really means a lot!**

**~Exo-Pen**

Chapter 9: My First Contract?

Katsuro, Rias and Issei are walking to school, but Issei was still confused about what just happened.

"Issei, I swear to you, nothing happened between me and Katsuro last night." Rias said, trying to calm down the overreacting teenager.

"B-but, Katsuro said he made yo-"

"I was just messing with you." Katsuro chimed in, snickering.

"Ugh, bastard." Issei replied, "Um, I'll catch up with you guys later."

Issei stopped, staring at two female classmates.

"Well, that was interesting." Katsuro exhaled.

"Katsuro." Rias spoke.

"Yeah?" He replied questioningly.

"Today, I'm going to need you and Issei to report to the Club room."

"Uh, what for?" Katsuro asked.

"Do you know what a 'contract' is?"

"Oh, yeah! Well, then I guess I'd better '_contract_' my statement." He said jokingly.

"Retract." said Rias, "You retract a statement."

"Yeah, that was a pun." He responded.

"Not a very good one. Anyway, contracts are forms humans sign in exchange for our services. A devil that gets many signatures can-"

"...become a higher class devil and gain popularity in the underworld, yeah, gotcha." Katsuro finished, with his pride in puns destroyed.

"Katsuro, what happened?" Rias said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" He was confused.

"Your clan, the Ukuzi clan. You were the last one, why didn't you rebuild your clan?"

Katsuro stopped walking, "Well, you see, my clan did things a _bit _differently. In rare cases, a whole clan wipeout can result with one survivor, from there, that devil can recruit members into their clan. After that, everyone's happy, yay, yay, yay, whatever. _My _clan however, had an age restriction on that. They thought anyone below the age of seventeen was 'incapable' of taking care of the clan itself, in such an emergency. So, in case of an actual whole clan wipe out with one survivor, they are marked as a stray devil and need to find a temporary clan, to keep from getting targeted by fallen angels, regular angels and other enemies, until they're of age."

"Wait, so you're-"

"Seventeen in two weeks!" He said happily.

"Hm." Rias went into deep thought.

...

During class Katsuro was sketching on one of his notepads. The image he was drawing was Rias lying down on a bed, in school uniform holding onto her skirt.

"Woah, I would have never guessed you could draw." Said a familiar voice. Katsuro looked up, it was Issei.

"Well, in my spare time, I developed my artistic skills." Katsuro replied. A hand suddenly swiped the drawing away as to view it.

"H-Hey!" He sputtered.

"WOAH!" said one voice, "You have a skill equal to that of a god!"

"This looks like something drawn right out of a manga!" said another voice.

One of them is a near-bald teenage male and the other is a stout male who wears glasses.

"Sorry about these two, this is Matsuda and Motohama." Issei spoke up, "But, the way you drew Rias-senpai is amazing!"

"Um, thanks. Uh, by the way, I'm Matsuhida Katsuro." Katsuro told them. Matsuda and Motohama were down in tears, "This a masterpiece!" said Motohama.

"This is better than an actual picture, and I know about pictures!" said Matsuda. Katsuro chuckled lightly.

...

It was dusk and all the club members were accounted for in the club room.

"Alright, everyone, it looks like we're going after a stray devil tonight. Issei, this should be a useful experience for you." Rias stated.

"Yes, Prez!" replied Issei.

Rias turned to Katsuro, "We received a contract offer requesting you, specifically. So, instead of coming with us you'll be fulfilling the contract, would you want jump(teleport) there?"

"No, I'll walk." He said.

"Okay, Club members, let's go!" Rias commanded.

"Yes, Prez!" They responded, all leaving with only Katsuro and Rias in the room. She tossed an envelope at Katsuro.

"In there is the address of the recipients' house." She said.

"Cool." Katsuro caught it and took the paper out to read it.

"Also, I'll have something planned for you if you returned with the contract signed..." She said seductively. Katsuro's eyes widened.

Rias left and Katsuro stood there with the sheet of paper, he put it back in the envelope.

Katsuro whistled, "Come on, Riley, we got somewhere to go!" Riley stood up and trotted over.

...

"Okay, this is it, boy." Katsuro said, he looked up from the paper. The address was for an old, abandoned house near the edge of town.

"Woah, this person must have some kinks." He said jokingly.

_**Katsuro, something is here and it is... unsettling. **_Verr said.

"Well, yeah, it's probably just the creepy building, also, imagine what the Prez'll have in store for me if I get this contract signed!" Katsuro drooled. Katsuro walked up to the dilapidated door and knocked on it.

"Anyone home? You asked specifically for Katsuro Matsuhida and here he is!" He said confidently.

The door simply fell into pieces.

"Well, _that's _not creepy at all." said Katsuro. He stepped inside, it was dark, but, him being a devil strengthened his ability to see in the dark.

"Dragon Bow." Katsuro said summoning his sacred gear, "I'm beginning to think this isn't any regular person."

Katsuro stepped forward when a dark figure lunged from the top of a staircase on the left.

"What in the-" Katsuro couldn't finish his sentence before the figure swung a sword at him. Katsuro blocked the attack with his Bow.

"Who are you?!" Katsuro asked, taking damage from the sword.

"Why are you trying to stop my experiments?" The figure spoke back. The way this person spoke, they were definitely a male.

"Wh-What?" Katsuro jumped back, "Stop your experiments?! I don't even know you! You're the one who requested the services of a devil, me, specifically!"

"Lies!" With insane speed the disguised man rushed towards Katsuro, "Kudara informed me of you tailing me. You must be quite the devil if you can conceal your presence from me." He stopped with his sword four inches from Katsuro's heart.

Katsuro froze, "Kudara...? She knows about what happened to my parents... why would you believe that poor excuse of a being?"

Katsuro and the mysterious figure stood standing there a moment before the man retracted his sword and walked past Katsuro and out the door.

"Who are you?" Katsuro asked anxiously.

"Name's Yami." He said and was gone in an instant.

"Yami?" Katsuro said, "But doesn't that mean...?"

_**Darkness... **_said Verr, _**Katsuro, this persons' power level is extremely high, take caution next time you two meet.**_

"Woah, seriously?" Katsuro was amazed.

...

"This _thing _you met," said Rias "It had a very strong chemical force field on the area, which is why we weren't able to detect any supernatural force there. I apologize."

Katsuro rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, don't worry about it! I've been in _much _more dangerous situations. But, seeing as Kudara set that trap for me, I don't think _he's _gonna be our enemy."

Rias looked at Katsuro.

"Also," Katsuro added, "If I want to find out more about my parents, I'm going to have to find Kudara again."

Just then, a small Gremory clan mark appeared in front of Rias pulsating.

"This is... Issei's mark! Akeno prepare for a jump, he's in trouble!" Rias said sternly.

"Yes, Prez!" Akeno replied.

"Wait, what's going on?" Katsuro asked.

"Each member of a clan is assigned with the clans' mark, each member bears the same mark but with a different look so the "King" can monitor each member's well-being even when they aren't around each other." Rias told Katsuro.

"The portal's ready!" Akeno said.

Rias turned to the other club members, "Is everyone ready?!"

"Yes, Prez!" They all replied.

**Hey, you all! I know that towards the end of the chapter it seemed like everything that happened to Issei happened to Katsuro, but all of that will change REALLY soon! See ya, next time!**

**~Exo-Pen**


	10. 10 To The Rescue!

Chapter 10: To The Rescue!

Rias and the rest of the club members made their way through the portal. First Kiba, then Akeno, Katsuro and Koneko.

When Katsuro entered the first thing he sensed was a holy atmosphere.

_What? Who is that? _Katsuro thought. In the center of the room, there was a man with white hair, wielding a sword made of holy energy and a pistol, he spoke in such a weird way. Issei was on the ground with a bullet hole in his right leg and his back seemed to be slashed open, presumably by the sword. Lying down near the man with white hair, there was a girl with blonde hair, the clothes she was wearing, though slashed, was the apparel of a nun.

"Oh, look, the whole devil organization showed up!" Said the strange man.

"Sorry," Kiba said, wielding a sword, "He's one of us."

The man leaned forward, "Oooooohh, I like it! What then? He's the "top" and you're the "bottom?" He said freakishly.

"I never thought I would hear a priest speak with a such a vile tongue." Kiba replied.

"You're a top class shitty devil!" The priest lashed back, "Hunting you worms is what I live for! Just be quiet and let me kill you!"

Akeno spoke up, "Even a devil wishes to choose her opponent."

"Ohhh, What a passionate gaze!" Said the priest, "Is that love? Or a death glare?" The priest wrapped his arms around himself, smiling, "I love both giving AND receiving death glares so much that I can't stand it!"

"Then I'll extinguish the glares." An attack that seemed like red lightning came from the portal entrance. The priest avoided it by ducking.

"My cute little slave..." Rias was the one who delivered the attack, "It seems you had your fun with him."

"P-President!" Issei stuttered

"Oh," said the priest, "And a new one arrives on the scene! Yes, yes, I had LOTS of fun with him, so what?"

Rias looked towards Issei, "Are you okay, Issei?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said, "And you had just warned me about him, too. I got caught up in something like this again."

Rias layed a hand on Issei's face.

"You were so badly wounded..." She said. Issei looked up, they were face to face now.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, "I didn't know there was a rogue exorcist here. There was a barrier up earlier, so I didn't notice."

"Understand, you fucking bitch?!" The priest said and began stomping on the downed nun.

**STOMP STOMP **

"Keeping the barrier up was your fucking job!" He shouted.

**STOMP STOMP **

"Asia!" Issei yelled.

Rias stood up, "I never forgive those who hurt my slaves, especially vulgar scum like you. Scum who tortures his own follower. You anger me to no end." A visible red aura enshrouded Rias.

_Woah, she's getting real serious, I mean who wouldn't? _Katsuro thought.

"Whoops..." Said the priest, "Isn't all that power a little dangerous?" He took a step back, "Isn't she really dangerous?"

Koneko was ready to throw a large couch.

"Fallen angel approaching." Koneko said to Kiba. A purplish-white cloud like portal swirled over the priest's head.

"Well, if the tables haven't turned!" The priest cackled, "You all get to be punished by the fallen angel!"

"President?" Said Akeno.

"Issei's recovery is our top priority right now." Rias informed, "Akeno, prepare for the jump!"

"Okay."

Rias turned towards Koneko, "Koneko, take care of Issei."

Koneko threw the couch, "Okay."

"You shitty devils! You won't escape!" The priest said, getting hit by the couch, "Oooowwww!"

Issei, being held by Koneko, only stared at the nun before turning to say something to Rias.

"President, let's take that girl with us!" He said frantically.

"That's impossible. Only those of my clan are able to jump with this magic circle." She replied.

"But... Asia!" He said, out stretching his arm to reach for her.

"Let me go!" Issei began struggling to break free from Koneko's grip, "I need to save Asia! Let me go! Asia!"

"Issei-san." Asia said, "Again... Again someday... We will meet again." she smiled.

"Asiaaaa!"

With that, the entire clan teleported out.

...

The next day all the club members were in the club room and Akeno was bandaging Issei's wounds while Rias was taking a shower,

"So, devils aren't the only ones who can go astray." Issei stated.

"There are many servants among the church who also go astray." Said Kiba.

Issei turned towards Kiba, "So, you're telling me, Asia is a fallen excorcist?" Kiba looked down.

"Regardless of what it is, you're a devil and she's an excorcist." Rias said, stepping out of the shower in a towel, "That's the truth."

"Prez..." Issei said sadly.

...

Later Katsuro was one of the three club members resting in the club room, the others being Rias and Kiba, when Issei suddenly barged in,

"Katsuro! Come to the park with me!" Issei said energetically.

"What? Why?" Katsuro asked.

"No time to explain!" Issei responded, jogging in place, "Come on!" Issei grabbed Katsuro's arm and yanked him out of the room.

When they arrived Issei ran over to the monkey bars.

"Issei, why am I here?" Katsuro questioned.

"Well, I'm... weak... I couldn't save Asia, so I'm here to train! To get stronger!" He replied.

"But, why am **I **here?" Katsuro said feeling bored.

Issei started doing pull ups on the monkey bars, "Moral support!" He said, Katsuro sighed.

A few minutes later Katsuro spotted a familiar face walking down the street, "Is that... Koneko...?" He said to himself. Katsuro got up and began walking to where Koneko was and ended up tailing her, it wasn't long before they ended up in a heavily forested area.

_What is she doing? _Katsuro wondered. Koneko looked around and then sat down, with her hands on her lap. A bulge appeared on the back of her skirt.

_What the hell? _Thought Katsuro. A long silvery tail emerged from under Koneko's skirt. Katsuro went back behind the tree he was hiding behind, for he feared he would make too much noise. He peeked back around the side of the tree.

Koneko's hair moved a bit before two large catlike ears rose from the top of her head.

"It feels good to stretch these out once in a while." Koneko said peacefully.

"So, is Koneko a Nekomata?" Katsuro said quietly. Koneko quickly looked over towards Katsuro, when she saw him, she quickly retracted her tail and cat ears.

_Shit, I should have noticed, cat ears, catlike hearing._ Thought Katsuro.

"Um, Hey!" He spoke up.

Koneko stood up, "How long were you standing there?" She asked.

"Uh, I guess you could say, I was _tailing _you for a while now." Katsuro punned.

Koneko frowned upon that pun.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop making _catty _puns." He added, trying to break the tension.

"Senpai," Koneko said, walking towards Katsuro, "Please, don't joke about this." When she got close to Katsuro, she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

Katsuro flinched slightly, afraid that she might crush him.

"Can you please keep this a secret, senpai?" Koneko asked with pleading eyes.

_Man, she's so short, it's cute! How could I say no to that face? Well, she is, sort of... a cat. _Katsuro thought.

"Ahem, Your secret is safe with me!" Katsuro promised. She quickly retracted her cat parts.

"Thank you." She said, lying her head on Katsuro's chest, arms still wrapped around him.

"Katsuroooo!" A voice yelled, Katsuro looked towards the source, it was Issei, with the girl from yesterday with him.

"What are you trying to do to innocent Koneko?! Dirty and perverted things, I bet!" Issei bellowed.

"W-What?! No, I wasn't going to do anything!" Katsuro yelled, Koneko let go of Katsuro amidst the yelling.

"Trying to use your upperclassmen authority to pressure her into doing kinky things!" Issei fired back.

"Yeah, right, you dumbass! What are you doing here anyway?!" Katsuro shouted.

"Oh, yeah," Issei calmed, "This is the shortcut I use to get to the arcade, and I'm taking Asia there now."

"I see, she was the girl from last night, speaking of which, we haven't been formally introduced, I'm Katsuro Matsuhida, but just call me Katsuro!" He smiled.

"I am Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you Katsuro!" She said lightly.

"Ah! Asia! Let's go!" Said Issei, "There's this game I want you to try!" He grabbed Asia's hand and they began jogging.

"Okay, bye, Katsuro!" She waved. While they were leaving, Koneko grabbed Katsuro's arm.

Katsuro looked down at her, "Oh, hey, do you want to grab an ice cream cone or something, I'm buying!" He smiled and the duo walked off.

...

One week later, Katsuro enters the club room to see that everyone was in light work out attire.

"Hey, what's going on?" Katsuro asked, to sum up what happened in the last week, Asia got taken from Issei, died, then got reborn into the Gremory clan, Rias is facing a crisis with an upcoming marriage with Riser Phoenix of the Phoenix clan, so everyone is going to train for the rating game that Riser challenged Rias to.

"We're heading out," Rias said, tossing some clothes at Katsuro, "Put these on, it'll be easier training with those."

"Sure thing, Prez." He replied and went into the other room.

Issei turned to Asia, who is a Bishop now with the power to heal, "Are you up for the challenge, Asia?" He asked fiercely.

"Yes, Issei! Let's do our best!" She replied confidently.

"Alright, everyone, get your bags together!" Rias instructed, "We're leaving as soon as Katsuro changes."

"Alright, Prez!" Everyone responded. Katsuro stepped out wearing a vertical black striped, white T-shirt and jogging pants.

Katsuro pointed and winked, "I look pretty sharp, don't I?" He said charmingly.

"Very!" Akeno said with a smile.

"Okay, Occult Research Club members, let's move out!" Rias commanded, she passed a large hiking bag to Katsuro. The bag weighed him down.

"Woah! What's in this?" He questioned.

"Essentials." Said Rias.

"Ohhh," Katsuro groaned, "This is gonna be tiresome."


	11. 11 Train, Work, Same Thing!

Chapter 11: Train, Work, Same Thing!

The Club members arrived at a large three story, country club-like house.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Asia exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get in so we can start right away!" Said Rias.

"Right away?!" Issei was surprised, seeing as he had to hike a long way with a heavy pack and can't get a shred of rest, "Prez, You're such an ogre!"

She looked back at Issei, "You mean Devil." She smiled slightly.

"Come on," Said Katsuro, "No need to act _devilish_, it's _ogre _now." He punned with a smile.

"Terrible." Koneko commented.

"Katsuro, no one has time for your stupid puns!" Issei yelled.

Inside, the club members were in dressing rooms, the male members were separated from female members.

Katsuro, who had changed prior to leaving, felt that he should spend the time remaining until training, resting on a couch.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys when Prez is ready." Katsuro said, exiting the room.

Walking to the main room, Katsuro spotted something, the door to the girls changing room was slightly open, just a crack.

_Well, I did carry a heavy bag full 'essentials', so, REWARD. _Katsuro thought lecherously. Katsuro snuck up to the door in a ninja-like manner.

"Peeking no jutsu!" He said quietly to himself and looked in.

The first person he saw was Akeno, removing her shirt and revealing her breasts, which are only covered up by her bra.

_Akeno-senpai's breasts are amazing! _He thought to himself, _Only rivaled to those of Prez! She is who I call, Goddess of Big Breasts!_

Katsuro looked around the room and landed his eyes on Asia.

_Oh, the ex-nun! Her beauty envelops anyone she looks at with good intent! Not to mention, boobs that could evenly fit in my hands aren't bad, either!_

His eyes scanned the room for another woman to ogle, he spotted Rias.

_Oh, hoho! Although, Akeno has the upper hand (Or should I say breast) in breast size, Prez's boobs are still some of the biggest around! She also takes the cake for the softest pair around! It would be like groping a cloud!_

Katsuro looked around the room once more and saw the small, silver haired, Koneko.

_Wow, she might not have anything in storage, but she makes up for it in her adorable physique and cute selection in undergarments! And the fact that she's a Nekomata makes it THAT much better! _He finished detailing all the female club members. Katsuro stood there staring with a perverted look on his face until he saw something. Someone with a suspicious visible aura was directly outside a window, in some bushes.

_What is that? _He thought. Some glare from the person's equipment flashed into his eyes and Katsuro sprung into action, he burst through the door,

"Hey!" Katsuro said, summoning his Dragon Bow, "What are you doing?!"

"Katsuro, what are _you _doing?" Rias asked, "We're in the middle of changing."

"And it is fantastic..." He drooled, "Ah, I mean, there's someone outside that window!" He pointed. Everyone looked, but, no one was there.

"My, my," Akeno spoke, "If you just wanted to see me half nude, all you'd have to do ask."

Katsuro turned to Akeno, "R-Really?!" He asked excitedly.

"Akeno!" Rias said sternly.

"Yes, Prez?" Akeno responded with a smile.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but, I'm not gonna let that person get away!" He said, opening a window. Katsuro proceeded to jump through the window and began tailing the suspect. He seemed to be wearing a cloak.

"Hey!" Katsuro yelled. The person faced a palm at Katsuro, the next step Katsuro took lifted him off the ground.

"What the hell?!" Katsuro slowly floated higher and higher into the air, eventually, he got fifteen feet off the ground before falling.

"This is gonna hurt...!" Katsuro yelled, bracing for impact and slammed into the ground. Katsuro got up slowly and winced from the pain. He looked up and noticed they were gone, but, still continued looking for the suspect.

Katsuro started looking around in bushes and hedges for anywhere they could have left any evidence.

"What the...?" Katsuro had stumbled upon the body of a woman who seemed to be in her late teens, with dark purple hair. She was wearing a whole one piece, dark red, shiny, spandex uniform, with a circle cut out of the chest area, exposing most of her breasts. She appeared to be passed out.

"Um, miss," Katsuro said, shaking her gently, "Are you alright?"

_Woah, she's cute! And her boobs... I like breasts how I like my drinks, large! _He thought.

_**She's a random stranger... **_Said Verr.

_Well, it's not illegal to look, right?_

_**You're troublesome... **_Verr replied.

He shook her arm once more,

"Mm." She began to wake. She looked over to Katsuro, She had big green eyes.

"Woah." He said, just staring.

She suddenly sprang up, "Wh-where is he?" She asked, looking around, nervously.

"Who?" Katsuro asked.

"The man, the man in the cloak!" She sputtered.

Katsuro stood up, "Well, I saw him, too, and it appears that he's gotten away... But, what are you doing out here?"

"Um, he attacked me and left me behind this bush, I originally was headed here to... To..."

"To what?" Katsuro asked curiously.

"I was supposed to tell someone something, but, I forgot!" She said with a blank smile.

"That doesn't really tell me anything..." He groaned.

Suddenly, the woman hugged Katsuro.

"Huh?" Katsuro was surprised at this.

"Thank you..." She said softly.

Katsuro suddenly felt a hand squeeze his backside.

"Wha...?!" Katsuro jumped back.

"...Thank you... For letting me grope that sweet ass!" She giggled.

"What is your problem?" He squeaked.

_**Well, she isn't much different from you... **_Verr stated.

"Thanks..." Katsuro sulked. The strange woman took a step forward,

"Come on, let me explore more of you!" She said pervertedely.

"Oh, boy, look at the time!" Katsuro chuckled, looking at a nonexistent watch, "I gotta go!" Katsuro ran back towards the house and the woman chased him.

When they arrived, Rias was there to greet them.

"If I may ask, who are you?" Rias asked.

"Oh, so, you have a big boobed! This day just gets better!" She shouted with a grin, "But, to answer your question, I am Gra- Uh, I am Hiruda! I came to tell someone something, but, I got attacked by some cloaked guy and forgot what I had to do! So, if you don't mind, I'll be staying with you guys for a while!" She replied quickly.

Rias sighed, "Well, I guess that's that."

"What?!" Katsuro complained, "For real?"

"Come now, Katsuro, we have training to attend to." She responded. Katsuro just stood there, shocked.

...

Everyone was outside, Kiba and Issei are getting ready to practice.

"Now, lesson one." Kiba said. Both men were wielding wooden swords to practice on Issei's sword skills.

Issei raised his sword above his head and charged towards Kiba,

"AHHH!" Issei yelled, he swung his sword at Kiba, but he blocked the attack. Issei continuously swung recklessly trying to land a blow, but, Kiba blocked all.

"No, not that." He said, "Don't focus on just the sword movements. Focus on your enemy's movements as well." He finished. Issei swung one last time, Kiba sidestepped and knocked Issei's sword out of his hand.

"Wow, as expected of a knight!" Issei said, amazed.

"Come on." Kiba raised his sword, "Don't let your guard down!" And slammed his sword onto his head.

"Agh!" Issei grunted in pain. Katsuro felt a hand go down his thigh, he looked over to see Hiruda, with a seductive smile on her face. Katsuro made a frown of disapproval and scooted in the opposite direction.

_**What's wrong? I thought you liked girls. **_Said Verr.

_Well, I do, but, she's...weird. _Katsuro thought.

"Lesson two." Said Akeno. Issei, Asia and Akeno were in the dining room, getting ready to practice magic, when Katsuro came running in.

"Um, Akeno-senpai, could you stand just like that? Perfect." Katsuro asked quickly and immediately jumped behind Akeno. Soon after Hiruda came jogging in.

"Did anyone see Matsuhida-kun run by?" She asked curiously.

"No, I'm afraid not." Akeno lied. Hiruda was nearly hypnotized by Akeno's breasts. Hiruda walked over to her groggily, "Would you mind if I hug you for a moment?" She asked.

Akeno giggled, "Not at all." She smiled. Hiruda held her arms wide and began to wrap her arms around Akeno, trying to catch Katsuro in her grasp. Katsuro ducked down. In this position, his chest was only inches from Akeno's bottom.

Katsuro grinned, _Heh, she thought she would get ahold of me. But, I should probably thank her, the view isn't bad at all. _ He thought lecherously.

Just then, as Hiruda embraced Akeno, a pair of legs came from the sides and pulled Katsuro in, forcing him to make contact with her backside.

A smile grew on Katsuro's face, "If only it could be like this more often." He sighed happily.

"My, my, someone seems to be having fun." Akeno said with a smile. Issei spoke up,

"Um, if you don't mind, can we get on with the lesson, Akeno-senpai?" He questioned.

"Alright, would you two like to join us?" Akeno asked.

Hiruda let go, "Sure, it might be fun, especially with Hyodou-kun!" She winked at Issei. Issei rubbed his head, "Heheh..."

"Alright, what are we doing?" Katsuro asked.

"Practicing our magical powers!" Asia answered.

"Okay, gather the magic that's in your body." Akeno instructed, "Concentrate it."

Issei outstretched his arm and closed his eyes to focus. Katsuro looked at his right hand, "Well, since I use my left hand to wield my Dragon Bow, why not give my right hand a purpose?" He stated.

Hiruda leaned in towards Katsuro, "I could give your right hand a purpose..." She replied quietly. Katsuro took a step away, then another one, then another one.

Katsuro began to focus all his energy into the palm of his hand. In a few moments, a small, dark blue orb with hues of green flowing through it appeared hovering over the palm of his hand.

"Cool!" Katsuro exclaimed, "I wonder..." He stared at the orb, and slowly, it began to move. It started to circle his hand.

"Awesome!" Katsuro raised his hand in the air and it dissipated, "O-Oops..."

"I did it!" Asia announced. Everyone looked over.

"Oh, my, maybe you do have a talent for magic, Asia!" Akeno replied.

"Well, if Asia's getting stronger, then it's all good!" Said Issei.

Akeno placed a water bottle on the table and held her hand over it. Moments later, ice spikes ripped through the bottle and froze in place.

"Amazing!" Katsuro and Issei said in unison. Issei, Asia and Katsuro stared at the deformed bottle in awe.

"Once you get used to it, you can manipulate anything." She told them, "Fire, water, dirt, anything."

"Katsuro-san and Asia-chan, I want you to work on this." Akeno directed.

"Okay!" Asia said energetically.

"Alright!" Katsuro said vigorously.

Katsuro got two bowls of water for Asia and himself to practice. He placed one in front Asia and himself, and hovered his hand over his bowl, focusing. Asia did the same. After a few minutes... nothing happened.

"Well, I am a Knight my magical powers weren't that strong in the first place." Katsuro chuckled. Asia looked at her bowl in disappointment, nothing happened with her bowl of water.

Katsuro touched her bowl,

"Asia! Your water has gotten really cold!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" Asia gasped, she laid her hand on the side of the bowl and her face lit up, "It has!"

"Well, you are a bishop, so it's natural that you got the hang of it so fast!" Katsuro chuckled nervously, "Hey, where did Hiruda disappear to?" He looked around, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. She was annoying, anyway." Katsuro concluded.

"Kyaa!" Katsuro heard Rias yell from the other room.

"What was that?" Katsuro asked anxiously, "Dragon Bow!" Katsuro summoned his sacred gear and began sprinting down the hallway. Katsuro slammed the door open,

"What's going on?!" He shouted. The moment he saw it, he stopped. Hiruda was groping Rias' breasts.

"My, Gremory-san, your breasts are amazing!" Hiruda said, running her hands through Rias' shirt.

"I'm glad you a-admire them, but could you stop?" Rias asked, panting heavily.

"Oh, alright!" She replied, slowly sliding her hands down Rias' sides then all the way down to her legs.

Katsuro stood there, motionless, he was conflicted. On one hand, he disliked Hiruda, on the other hand, he got to see a submissive side to Rias. Hiruda walked past Katsuro,

"You should let me _explore _both of you, next time!" She said with contentedness in her voice, snickering afterward.

"Ah... AH...! Ah... Oh, who am I kidding?" Katsuro drooped down, obviously thinking about a perverted delusion.

"Katsuro!" Rias said sternly, "Get back up, we have only ten days before the Rating Game with Riser Phoenix, so, we should get back to training."

Katsuro stood back up, "A-Alright!" He said cheerfully.

Asia came running, "Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, everything's cool!" Katsuro replied, "Um, we should probably get back to work!"

Rias interrupted, "Training."

"Well, I like the word 'work.' Mostly, because I'd like to 'work' on yo-"

Asia tugged on Katsuro's arm and pulled back towards the area they were working in.

"Haha, Asia it was a joke!" He said happily as they were walking away, "Asia? Ow, my arm, OW, ASIA!" He yelled.

Rias smiled, but, it quickly faded, she was in deep thought.

_Katsuro..._

**Sorry it took so long, I had final exams last week.**

**~Exo-Pen ✒**


	12. 12 Rating Game Time!

Chapter 12: Rating Game Time!

Katsuro was outside the high school, it was late at night, about an hour before the Rating Game between the Gremory clan and the Phoenix clan. Katsuro was on a bench, with a full moon out. He stared blankly into the stars.

_**Is everything alright, Katsuro? **_Verr asked, _**The rating game isn't that far away, and it would be detrimental to the outcome of the battle, for you to be distracted.**_

Katsuro snapped out of his trance, "Oh, um," he started, "Well, my seventeenth birthday just passed and... and no one wished me happy birthday." He sulked.

_**Urk, **_Verr sighed, _**well, if that's all... **_

Katsuro looked forward with a straight face, "Whatever happened to that Hiruda girl?" He asked.

_**Hmm, now that you mention it, she disappeared a few days before training was finished.**_

"And she couldn't stop groping everybody." Katsuro added.

_**But, isn't that something you **_**think **_**about doing, a lot?**_

"Yeah, but, the way she goes about it, gives perverted people a bad name!"

_**Being perverted already gives yourself a bad name... **_Verr sighed once more.

Katsuro noticed two women walking his way, both of which were wearing the school uniform. Both wearing glasses, one with long hair and the other with short hair, the hair colors are black. As they got closer, Katsuro heard a familiar barking from the entrance of the school. It was Riley, running full speed towards Katsuro's location. Riley jumped in the air, gaining significant jump height. But, Riley made a mistake, he overshot his target and crashed directly into the woman with short black hair. Knocking her down, flat onto her bottom.

Katsuro jumped off the bench he was sitting on, "Oh, excuse me! I am so..." his voice trailed off in the middle of him apologizing. The cause was the result of Riley knocking the woman down, causing her skirt to flip up and reveal her white, pink striped panties.

Riley quickly recovered and strutted over to Katsuro. Katsuro shook his head swiftly and ran over to help the lady up.

"Oh, um, I'm _so_ sorry for what Riley did!" Katsuro apologized repeatedly. The woman got up and dusted herself off.

"Enough." She said, "It's alright." She wiped off her glasses, "You're one of Rias Gremory's pieces, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, I am." He replied, petting Riley's head.

"In that case, you should be getting ready for the Rating Game with Riser Phoenix."

"Um, yes ma'am, but if I may ask, how do you know about the Rating Game?" Katsuro questioned.

The woman adjusted her glasses, "I am Sona Sitri, of the Sitri clan. I will be monitoring the Rating Game between the Gremory clan and the Phoenix clan." Light reflected off of her glasses and created a glare.

"Okay..." Katsuro sighed.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to go speak to Rias." She added, walking directly past Katsuro and into the building, with the other woman behind her.

After a moment Katsuro felt Riley licking his hand, he knelt down. Katsuro placed a hand on Riley's head, Riley's tail began wagging furiously.

"Haha, yeah, I missed you, too." He said, a smile grew on his face as he began to laugh.

"Oh, buddy!" Katsuro shot straight up, "It's not much, but, look what I can do!" Katsuro held out his right hand, palm side up, and closed his eyes. Seconds later, the same blue orb with traces of light green appeared, but, slightly larger than last time he conjured it up.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He said with a smile, Riley stood up on all fours in response.

"That's not all!" Katsuro flipped his hand over, with his palm facing downwards, now. The orb hastily made it's way above his hand again. Katsuro made a fist and pulled his arm back and quickly thrusted it towards the night sky, causing the magic sphere to shoot upwards.

The orb's path was clumsy and shaky, it slowly went up and disappeared. Riley laid down and put both paws on his snout. Katsuro smiled awkwardly,

"Well, it's not perfect, but practice does make perfect!" He admitted.

Katsuro checked his smartphone, he has an iGalaxy S6S, the time was 9:42 P.M.

"Wow, it's 9:42." Katsuro pointed out, "We should get going, Riley." He and Riley went inside.

On their way to the club room, Katsuro happened to run into Sona, again, literally. Katsuro happened to accidentally headbutt the student council president, both getting knocked off balance. While Katsuro fell onto the cold hard, school floor, Sona was caught by her right-hand woman, giving Katsuro a free, second viewing of the presidents' panties.

Being around two feet away from her panties, Katsuro was close enough to see "details" he didn't notice before.

A drop of blood suddenly blotted the ground beneath him, possibly from the headbutt that had just occurred.

"Are you alright?" Sona asked in a flat voice, regaining her composure and patting off her skirt. With another glimpse, one could be sure, that Katsuro had a full nosebleed going on.

"Um, you seem to be bleeding." She pointed out. Katsuro quickly put a hand over his nose.

"Oh, it's nothing!" He lied, it indeed _was _something. Riley emitted a loud, short bark, reminding Katsuro of what he needed to do.

"Oh, yeah," He continued, "I'm heading to the club room." He said, with a hand still covering his nose.

"As you should be, they're waiting for you." Sona said with a straight face. Katsuro got up from off his backside and continued on his way to the club room, "Well, um, see ya later!" He said, trying to end the awkward fit that just occurred, Riley following suit.

Moments later, Katsuro entered the club room along with Riley. All attention was directed towards the two.

"Sorry, I'm late. Wait, I'm not late, am I?" He asked suddenly.

Rias spoke up, "Ahem, Grayfia-san, this is Matsuhida-"

"...Katsuro" the silver-haired lady interjected. She was dressed in weird apparel, most fittingly belonging to a maid, "Yes, I know about you, you are quite the devil, you're circulating around in the underworld's media, what with you being the sole survivor of your clan massacre." The entire room was shocked to hear that such an event took place.

"But, it seems that you've requested the help from the Ukuzi clan?" Grayfia ended.

"The extra help is nice." Rias replied slyly.

"Incidentally, His Majesty, Lucifer, himself, will be watching this battle."

Rias looked up for a moment and frowned, "Oh..." She spoke, "My brother..."

"Brother?" Issei and Katsuro blurted out in unison.

"Did I mishear?" Issei ended.

"Not at all." Kiba replied, "Satan is Rias' brother."

Issei shifted around in his seat, obviously shocked at that statement, "Satan?! Your brother is Satan?!" He asked hastily.

Not looking up, Rias replied with a simple, "Yes."

A small smile grew on Kiba's face, "The Red-Haired Demon. Crimson Satan, aka, Sirzechs Lucifer. That is our president's brother."

Katsuro took a step back, _So, I have been flirting with the King of Demons' sister?! _

Katsuro sunk to the ground, "Oh, man, if he finds out..."

Grayfia began the jump sequence. It was a large version of the Gremory clan's clan mark.

Rias shot up from her seat, "Let's go!" She said adamantly.

All of the club members gathered inside of the magic circle as it grew brighter and brighter. The candles in the room flickered and atmosphere is serious. One at a time, each of the club members disappear in a flash of light. Katsuro was the last to get transported there.

The first thing Katsuro noticed was that they didn't actually go anywhere... _Or did they?_

"Nothing has changed." Issei stated, "Did the transfer not work? Was it my fault?" He asked. Katsuro was a little confused as well.

Katsuro stepped forward, "Um, what happened? Did-" Katsuro was interrupted by a voice over the loud speaker,

"Welcome all." The voice belonged to Grayfia, "We welcome the Gremory and Phoenix clans. I am a servant for the Gremory clan, Grayfia. This battlefield was built according to Rias' and Riser's advantages. The school in the human world in which Rias attends. We have provided a replica of this."

"A replica?" Issei asked.

"Look outside." Rias commanded. Issei opened the window and Katsuro stepped up behind him.

"What's up with the sky?" Katsuro asked.

"It's an alternate dimension." Kiba replied.

"I merely replicated the school as is." Rias said.

Issei stood there, staring out the window, "Just how much power does Prez have anyway?" He said astounded by the world that was conjured up by Rias.

Sona spoke up once again over the loud speaker, "Both parties, where you were teleported will be your respective bases. Rias-dono's base's in the old school building: Where the Occult Research Club meets. Raiser-sama's base will be in the new school building, in the commissioner's office. If a pawn is able to reach behind enemy lines, he or she can instantly be promoted."

Issei began pounding his fist into his hand, "So, that means I make it into the new school building, I'll get a promotion to queen in one fell swoop!"

"My, my," Akeno said sweetly, "That won't be such an easy task."

Kina cut in, "Remember that it works the other way around, too - if one of their pawns enter this building, they'll be promoted. We need at least one person to stay back and defend the perimeter."

Issei looked down, "I hate to admit it, but you're right."

Koneko stepped towards Katsuro.

"Uh, what's up?" Katsuro asked.

She looked away and stuck out her hand, "Here." She said quietly. It was small, pink glowing ball. Katsuro took it.

"Is this...?" He asked.

"This is how we'll communicate in battle." Rias informed everyone, as the little orb flowed into her ear.

"Looks like a transmitter." Issei stated as he put it in his ear, as well as everyone else.

Sona spoke over the loud speaker for the final time, "And now we will begin the Rating Game." In a dark and evil atmosphere where Raiser resides, he speaks, "This job is too easy for you. But, don't hold back. Destroy them thoroughly. We must bring down that prideful red haired princess a few notches. Otherwise there's no meaning in this silly game."

Back at Rias' base, they have a map of the school grounds laid out.

"The enemy base is in the new school building." Rias stated, "Going through the quad is the fastest route, however..."

"It's in clear view of the new school building." Koneko finished.

"The risk is too great." said Rias.

Issei offered some information, "Then maybe we should go on the track and field grounds behind the new school building?"

"I think that's what the enemy would expect of us. They've probably stationed many strong Knights and Rooks here at the clubhouse." She said pointing to a spot on the map.

"It's an obvious move." Akeno chimed in.

Kiba stepped forward, "President, from the gymnasium, we could get a view of the new school building. Could we try there first? It's close to our base and at the same time we could gather more information."

"In Chess terms, the gymnasium is the center. The first side who takes control of it has an advantage. Then it's decided. I think a destructive took, rather than a skilled fighting Knight, would be best suited for this."

"Okay." Koneko acknowledged Rias' instructions.

"War sure is difficult." Asia said to Issei.

"Well, all we have to do is trust the President and follow her orders."

Asia looked up towards Issei with a sweet smile, "That's true."

Rias stood up, "First, we need to protect our front line. Yuuto, Koneko, set up some traps in the forest."

"Okay." Koneko and Kiba replied.

Koneko put her hands side by side, palms up, "Come out, Shiro" she spoke. And out of a puff of smoke, a small white furred cat appeared. It climbed up Koneko and sat on her head.

"Then we'll be off." Kiba inquired, as the duo promptly left the room.

"Akeno," Rias called, "after the traps are set, cast some spells around the perimeter of the forest and in the sky."

"Very well." Akeno replied with a bow.

"Um, President, what about us?" Issei asked.

"Asia, who is in charge of the wounded, will wait here with me. If you're hurt no one will be able to heal anyone anymore." She said as she walked to the front of the room.

Asia replied with a simple, "Okay."

"Issei, you will..."

"Yes?!" Issei asked eagerly.

"Lie down right here." Rias said as she gently patted her lap.

Issei and Katsuro both had no idea what to think of what Rias just said.

Issei suddenly started, "Y-You mean... the legendary "lap pillow"?"

"Just come over here." She said.

"U-Understood! My pleasure!" Issei shouted.

"Jeez, you're overreacting." Katsuro spoke up.

Issei looked towards Katsuro with a sour face, "Sh-Shut up..." Issei proceeded to walk over to Rias and lie his head down on her lap. Issei's eyes immediately widened.

"As for you Katsuro," said Rias, "You have a long range Sacred Gear, so you'd most likely do better inside, so I want you to go after any enemies that are looking to sneak past our defenses inside the school."

"Alright!" Katsuro darted out the door closing it firmly behind him.

"Okay, let's see who we can find! _Dragon Bow!_"

**Okay, everyone, I know you missed this, but there were some major complications with my phone. Recently, I haven't been able to save my documents because my phone is basically broken, it says that my storage is full, when there is nothing, LITERALLY NOTHING, in my phones files, I had to go to the length of deleting all my files in my file manager off of my phone just free up space, nothing changed. So, I had it, I master/factory reset my phone (I backed up my documents first). And it worked! ...sort of. The phone storage is beginning to fill up with nonexistent data again, and pretty soon, I'll be in the same dilemma. But, pretty soon, I'll supposedly be getting a new computer! It IS a possibility, but not a sure thing. I love writing and hope you guys know that I don't plan on ending this anytime soon, I can tell you now, there will be 40+ chapters! Just keep on reading and I'll see you next week!**

**~Exo-Pen**


	13. 13 Who's There?

Chapter 13: Who's There?

As soon as Katsuro left the room, he heard Issei sobbing hysterically. Thinking nothing of it, Katsuro continued down the hallway, the only light in the hallway was coming from the sky outside, the green light painted the hall's walls. Katsuro rounded a corner.

**shuffle shuffle**

Katsuro heard a noise move past him.

"Hmm..." Katsuro let out a small sigh and resumed patrolling down the hallway.

**Sliiiide-****SHATTER!**

Katsuro quickly turned around. A pot containing a small blue flower was knocked off the window will it was sitting on. Ceramic shards were mixed around in the dirt mess on the floor.

"_Stage 1: Speed Boost!_" Verr announced.

"_Katsuro, have you encountered the enemy, yet?_" Rias asked through the transmitter. Katsuro slowly scanned the room.

"_Katsuro?_" Rias asked once more.

Katsuro was snapped out of his thoughts, left wavering a bit before answering, "Uh, no activity here."

"_Good, keep it up._" Rias replied.

**clinkdinkclink**

Katsuro turned to the noise, to his surprise, the mess of ceramic pieces and dirt were hovering a few feet above where it was dropped.

"What the hell?" Katsuro said, observing the spectacle that's taking place before him.

Katsuro reached out a hand and gently tapped a ceramic shard, it flipped around endlessly and effortlessly. Without notice, the dirt was flung at Katsuro's face, blinding him.

"Gahh! What the...?!" The sudden attack on Katsuro sent him stumbling backwards. Katsuro stumbled a bit before falling down. He rubbed his eyes in pain.

"Who's there?!" He shouted, "That was a _dirty _move." The entire hallway drooped, it felt like it was ashamed of his pun.

Katsuro got up, rubbing his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself... on the ceiling.

"What?! What the?!" Katsuro yelled, "How the hell?!" He was clearly confused on how he could stumble and fall and end up on the ceiling. Suddenly, gravity returned to normal and he landed on the ground... back first.

"...shit..." He let out a small groan. As he was getting back up, he heard a quiet chuckle. Katsuro instinctively shot a Dragon Shard at the area the sound came from. A figure that looked like a wall dodged the attack, but, it didn't simply look like a wall, it was camouflaged like it.

"Ah, so you're invisible." Katsuro said as a smirk grew on his face, "This should be good."

Katsuro began slowly looking around the room.

_I know their invisible, but, I need to find some way to know where they are. _

Katsuro's eye's fell upon a mat, a mat that look like it had been disturbed, and had a pair of shoe impressions on them.

That's when it dawned on Katsuro, "You may be invisible, but gravity still affects you!" Katsuro quickly fired some shots at where this invisible figure should be, yet it dodged again.

"_Stage 2: Explosive!_" Verr announced again. Katsuro rubbed his head, "Man, this is hardly fair." Just then, Katsuro received a blow in his stomach.

"Agh!" Katsuro let out a yell. He was then suddenly knocked off his feet, as if a leg swept under his feet. But, Katsuro didn't hit the ground, he just kept floating in the same direction he initially fell, backwards.

That's when it hit him.

_Gravity control? Verr, you don't think this could be the guy that was peeping on Rias and the others a week ago?_

"_**It very well may be.**_" Verr replied.

Katsuro was slammed into the ground. Wincing at the pain, Katsuro found it rather difficult to get back up.

"Wh-what?!" Katsuro stuttered, struggling to get back on his feet, "Did I put on a couple hundred pounds since thirty seconds ago?!" He joked. A kick came from above and landed on his back. In that split second, Katsuro grabbed the enemy's foot with his free hand, catching them by surprise.

That moment, the immense gravity Katsuro was feeling dissipated, allowing him to raise his other arm and fire a couple of shards into the invisible enemy's other leg. Their camouflage wore off, revealing them to be an African American man in his late teens, he appeared to have something on the right side of his chest. There appeared to be six or seven straps reaching out from it and across the rest of his upper body, each strap varying in length. This was most likely his Sacred Gear. Katsuro stood up, pointing to the man.

"Ha! So, you are, indeed, the peeper from before!" He shouted obnoxiously.

The man shakes his head and replies, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, nothing." Katsuro said, "I just wanted to clarify. Annnnnd now that you're visible..." Katsuro began firing at the mystery man. The shards failed to reach their target as they seem to have been redirected towards the ground.

"What?"

"What, you didn't gather from what happened before that I can control gravity? You really are slow." The man gave a short explanation of his power, chuckling afterwards.

"Hey!" Katsuro shouted, he felt insulted, as he should be, "So, if I tried to shoot you right now, you would cause the gravity to get super heavy in front of you and make the shards drop right down?"

"Basically, yes. Or if I'd like, I can reverse the gravity and make them fly upwards." The enemy replied.

"Woah." Katsuro was mildly impressed.

"Well, enough chit chat." The man said ending the conversation, shortly before causing the gravity around Katsuro to increase greatly. It took only seconds before Katsuro collapsed onto the ground due to the sheer strength of the gravitational pull.

The man spoke as he walked over to Katsuro, "Hm, I think you should know the name of the one who puts you out of the rating game." Once the man reached Katsuro, he sat on his head.

"Yeah." He grinned, "The name's Wiggins."

Katsuro got extremely angry, "Get you're **ass **off of my **HEAD!**" Katsuro wiggled his head around furiously, forcing Wiggins to get up.

"And to think you wouldn't be able to try out your _Shiny Blast._"

"I told you that was a working name in progress! How was i supposed to come up with a cool name within one week of learning a magical atta...?! Waitaminute." Katsuro looked up, "The only person I told that to was Hiruda!" Wiggins stepped back in surprise.

"I knew it was suspicious when she randomly showed up! She was a spy, wasn't she?!" Katsuro was furious.

"Man, how can I be so stupid?!" Katsuro slammed his head against the floor, "After she got all the information she needed, she reported back to you which is why she disappeared!"

During all of the arguing going on Katsuro realized that the gravity was returning to normal. So he quickly made up stories to wait for his time to attack.

"The damn chicken nuggets, man! I dropped them on the floor, there were only four left!" Katsuro sobbed.

Wiggins was stunned. How could someone possibly be yammering on about nonsensical stuff, _during a fight, of all things!_

"Alright, alright! Can you please shut up?!" Wiggins was clearly annoyed, "No one cares about your chicken nuggets!"

"_Stage 3: Future Sight!_" Katsuro felt a familiar surge of energy as those words rang out. The bow began giving off a dark red steam. Wiggins noticed this and raised his leg up to perform a heel kick. Katsuro rolled to the side and got up, Wiggins' kick landed on the floor, missing it's intended target. Katsuro rolled forward getting a few feet behind Wiggins. Before Wiggins could turn around, Katsuro shot him three times in his back.

"Ah, shit, that hurts!" Wiggins yelled, "That's it! Yo-"

**boomboomboom**

Simultaneously, all three shards that were stuck in Wiggins' back exploded. Wiggins kneeled down, the pain affected him greatly.

"Damn, oh, that, that REALLY hurts." He winced. Katsuro walked in front of him.

"Aw, naw, bro." Wiggins said, his voice, quivering, "Listen, if you don't end me here, I'll-I'll join you!"

Katsuro was intrigued, "You do realize that if I "kill" you, you won't really die, you'll just be transported out of here."

"Yeah, I know that, but, look, Raiser said that if I helped him, he would let me do what I want with one of his women for 10 minutes, I couldn't pass that up! I'm sort of like a backup member, to ensure that he won! But, I don't want to anymore this pain is too much to endure! Please, let me come with you!"

"Are you serious? For real?!" Katsuro was skeptical of his request.

"Yes! I also don't want to know what he plans on doing to me if I lose! He was counting on me!"

"Somehow, I doubt that, you were most likely cannon fodder, from what I heard, he's a worthless piece of trash, I don't think he'd count on anybody, but himself, but, sure, yeah, you can come with me." He said reluctantly, Katsuro didn't want to hear Wiggins whine anymore. After all, Wiggins is showcasing supreme cowardice.

"Yes!"

"You're just a coward aren't you?" Katsuro sighed.

"Coward's my middle name! I resign from the Rating Game!" Wiggins said sneakily, he began turning blue and eventually faded away.

The P.A. system came on, "Raiser's extra piece, Wiggins, has resigned from the battle." Sona spoke.

Katsuro began to walk down the hallway when he heard something, it was faint and a little static-y.

"..._fight of his life!_" The voice belonged to Rias. Katsuro turned around and noticed the transmitter on the ground, by the wall.

"Huh, Wiggins must have knocked it out during our fight." Katsuro walked over to it and reached down for it before stopping. He felt a pain in his gut.

_Woo, that punch really hurt._

Katsuro picked up the transmitter, wiped it off and put it back in his ear.

"_Everyone, do your best!_" Rias ended.

"Wait, no one encountered any of the enemies yet?" Katsuro thought that everyone would have fought somebody by now.

"_Hm? Did you fight someone already, Katsuro?_" Rias asked.

" 'Already'? Are you trying to tell me that everyone didn't move out 'til now?"

"_Oh, so, Raiser decided to try a sneak attack? Anything it takes to win, I guess._" Rias giggled.

At this point, Katsuro had facepalmed, "Okay," He sighed, "I'm gonna continue through these halls until I reach the gym."

"_Alright, Issei and Koneko will be waiting for you there._"

The transmission stopped, signaling the end of the conversation. Katsuro began walking,

_After this Rating Game, it's time to see what Wiggins knows about Hiruda._

"_**Katsuro, what all do you wish to know about her?**_"__Verr asked.

"Oh, I don't know, what's her relationship with Wiggins, what cup size she's rockin', all the normal stuff." Katsuro said quickly. Verr could only sigh. Only a few turns and a couple meters ahead, the gymnasium doors waited for Katsuro to walk through them.

**Okay, chapter 13 for ya! Again, sorry for the late chapters, you guys **_**should **_**know why. But, the chapters will continue to update as soon as I can post 'em. I also try to post a new chapter every Friday at 6:00 P.M. CDT. So check back each you're email each Friday to see if there's a new chapter!**

**~Exo-Pen**

**(I'm also currently working on three new stories, so expect something new around January 2016!)**


	14. 14 Making Ladies Naked!

Chapter 14: Making Ladies Naked!

Katsuro found a door to the gymnasium, it was already opened, however.

"_Backstage Gym Access_, huh?" Katsuro read off. As he entered he saw Koneko and Issei ducked behind the stage curtains. All the lights suddenly turned on. Katsuro rushed to his comrade's side.

"We know you're out there, Gremory-slaves." A womanly voice called out.

Katsuro put a hand on Issei's shoulder to alert them that he was there.

"Don't worry," He says, "Let me distract them." Without hesitation, Katsuro walks out onto the stage.

"Alright, alright, you guys got me." He says with a smile on his face.

There are four female enemies out in the center of the gym, from left to right are there are two green haired lolis, who look identical to each other, they are also sporting the gym clothing. In the center there is a girl with long, black hair, she also has two white Chinese buns on both sides of her hair. She is wearing a qipao that is open at the chest area, revealing quite a bit of cleavage. And furthest to the right is a girl with blue hair, styled in four ponytails, two pointed down, two pointed up. She has a white haori with a red obi also wearing a red happi coat.

"Just you?" The one in the center asked, "I didn't think Ms. Gremory would make such a mistake."

"So, you think she made a mistake?" Katsuro asked with a grin.

The girl with the blue hair stepped forward, "I'm Mira, the pawn."

"And I'm Shui, the rook." Said the one in the middle.

Lastly the the two twins on the side spoke up.

"I'm Kira, I'm a pawn!" Said the first one, happily.

"And I'm Meru, also a pawn!" Said the second, also happily.

Koneko and Issei were still ducked behind the curtains.

"That rook... her level is definitely high, her power could match that of a pawn at queen status. Will Katsuro be able to take all three of them?" She said in a concerned tone.

"Katsuro is certainly strong." Said Issei, "I think he'll be able to hold his own for a while." Koneko stayed silent and kept her gaze on the battlefield.

"Well, while we're doing introductions..." Katsuro said, stretching and cracking his back, "I'm Katsuro, nice to beat you!"

The end of his sentence initiated the start of the battle, Shui lunged forwards, her fists covered in flames, obviously coming in for a punch. Katsuro evaded by ducking out of the way, in the split second, he saw a flaming foot swing towards his face, he immediately jumped backwards to dodge the attack.

As soon as Katsuro landed, he shot four shards towards Shui, she sidestepped them all. Shui ran up on Katsuro, spun around quickly for a kick. Katsuro ducked again. Shui swept a leg across the floor, if her leg connects with Katsuro, he'll be knocked off balance. Katsuro was in a crouched stance. As her leg came closer, Katsuro placed a hand behind himself, he used his hand to twist himself into a kick, he hit Shui's leg and knocked her onto her backside. But, instead of landing flat on her back, she used the momentum to roll and get back on her feet.

Katsuro got back up, he aimed his Dragon Bow at her, as he was about to fire, he heard a buzzing sound, it sounded remarkably like chainsaws!

As Katsuro turned around, he saw Meru and Kira coming down from above with chainsaws. Before they could reach him, he jumped back and into the air. As he thought he dodged their attack, Shui landed a flaming kick directly into his back, knocking him across the room. Katsuro slid into a wall, the friction of the gym floor slowed him down enough so he wouldn't hit the wall at full speed.

The drawback, though, was the heat caused by the friction. It felt as though his backside was on fire.

Maybe that was because it _was _on fire. Katsuro let out a short shout before promptly patting it out. Katsuro looked at Shui with a glare. A soft smile spread across her face, she pointed a finger into the air.

Katsuro looked up and saw Mira quickly descending down upon him with a staff aimed directly at him. Katsuro fell backwards in surprise. Mira came down and struck the staff directly into the ground, missing Katsuro's manhood by a few inches. Mira raised the staff, eye level to him.

"Your move." She said slyly.

Koneko moved forward slightly from her original position, "Katsuro!" She said quietly.

Katsuro stood still for a few seconds, he then grabbed and yanked the staff in a quick manner, causing Mira to fall towards him. This caught Mira off guard, leaving herself wide open to an attack. Katsuro raised his leg and kicked Mira square in the stomach, knocking her across the room. Katsuro, still on the ground saw Meru and Kira running towards him, chainsaws buzzing, from this position, there was no time to react.

"_Boost!_"

Katsuro looked to his right and saw Issei and Koneko jump towards him and knock Meru and Kira off balance.

Meru rubbed her head, "Ow, what'd you go and do that for?"

Shui was surprised, "There are more?!"

"Hell yeah, there is!" Issei said energetically, he apparently summoned his Boosted Gear.

Koneko looked back at Katsuro, "Are you okay, Katsuro?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

Katsuro stood up.

"Alright," said Issei, "I'm goin' after the pawn with the staff, I owe her some payback!"

(Sorry, to interrupt the flow of the story, but, Issei is referring to when he first met Mira, she sort of, jabbed him in the stomach with her staff, which I didn't include because of the time skip.)

"Katsuro, I'm taking on Shui, so, you'll have to deal with Meru and Kira." Koneko commanded.

"Okay!" Katsuro dusted himself off as Koneko and Issei ran off to their battles.

"Alright," He said, "Are you rea-" Katsuro couldn't finish his sentence because of one thing, one of them are missing.

"Hey, where did the other one go?" He asked.

"Oh, Meru? See for yourself!" Kira said happily.

"Oh, come on, what is up with you guys and attacking from the air?" Katsuro jumped backwards into the air to avoid the attack, and sure enough, Meru missed her mark, landing in the ground.

Katsuro saw Kira suddenly get closer and closer.

"Jumping into the air left you wide open to an attack! You can't dodge this!" Kira raised her chainsaw and started slashing with it.

Katsuro began moving around, conforming to movements to avoid being gutted by her chainsaw. Katsuro's clothing was getting damaged, there were rips and holes in it, caused by the chainsaw.

Kira raised the chainsaw to slash once more, Katsuro saw this as an opening for a counter attack. He shot at the chainsaw, knocking it out of Kira's hands and onto the floor, now she's defenseless.

Koneko sidesteps out of the way of a flaming kick, the fight between her and Shui is really _heating _up. Shui throws a right hook, Koneko steps to the left, dodging the blow. Koneko throws a right connecting with Shui's jaw. Shui stumbles backwards in response to the powerful attack.

"Wow, you're really something." Shui said wiping her mouth. Koneko says nothing in reply. Shui spins to the right going for a back hand punch, Koneko prepares herself, but, Shui changes mid spin, now going for a kick. Koneko steps back at the last moment, avoiding the kick for the most part, the flame kick, however, ripped the front half of her skirt, revealing her pink and white striped panties.

Shui goes for a left hook, Koneko blocks it with her right arm.

Shui gasps.

Koneko grabs her arm and pulls her towards herself. When Shui got close enough, Koneko fired a punch straight into Shui's abdomen launching her across the room.

"_Boost!_" Issei's Boosted Gear shouted again. Issei is mid-battle against Mira. Mira jabs her staff towards Issei constantly barely giving him room for a counterattack. One of her blows finally lands on Issei's chest, knocking him into a wall and onto the ground. Issei rubbed his head and looked up, he saw Mira running towards him.

"_Boost!_"Issei glanced at his Boosted Gear.

_Alright! _He thought, "Boosted Gear! Let's go!" A red aura seemed to envelop Issei as the word, "Explosion!" was heard. Issei started walking towards the approaching Mira. As she began to draw closer Mira raised her staff like a bat, she was obviously ready to swing her staff at full power.

Mira was now directly in front of Issei and she unleashed her attack, Issei swiftly ducked the swing and got behind Mira, he then proceeded to push Mira onto the ground, but, in the process, a small symbol appeared where his hand made contact with Mira.

"Next target!" Issei said excitedly, he began running towards where Koneko and Shui were. Shui was still feeling the effect of Koneko's powerful blow, she staggered to her feet when she saw Issei running towards her. She took a defensive stance. When Issei got close enough she twisted into a kick.

"Ha! Not gonnaWHOA!" Issei began his sentence, but, it ended prematurely as a side effect of him tripping. As Issei fell Shui's leg swept above him, completely missing it's mark. Issei rotated so that his back would hit the floor. The momentum he gained from running helped him gain some distance sliding on the floor, and directly between Shui's legs. In the midst of all the sliding that was going on, as Issei passed Shui, he slapped her backside, receiving a gasp in surprise from Shui. The symbol appeared once more on the area Issei's hand had contacted.

Issei got up from off the floor, "Alright, two down, two to go!" Koneko stood there looking mildly surprised.

Kira and Katsuro both landed on the ground, Kira defenseless. As Katsuro raised his Bow up, Meru jumped over Kira, straight towards Katsuro, ready to strike.

Meru slashes repeatedly at Katsuro, but, all attempts fail.

Katsuro began to taunt her, "Hah, you gotta be quicker than-"

"Katsuro!" Issei yelled out, running to his location, "Hold her still!"

Katsuro nods in reply, as Meru winds up for another slash Katsuro kicks the chainsaw out of her grasp, causing it to slide several feet away. During Meru's confusion, Katsuro manages to get a tight hold on her, he's got his arms wrapped around her upper body, restricting her arms.

"Great!" Issei said, grinning. Issei leaps over Kira, marking and pushing her down in the process. Issei continues to run towards Katsuro and Meru. He raises his arms up and gives the shove of his life, Knocking over both Katsuro and Meru, Meru landing on top of him.

"Oof, What are you doing!?" Katsuro was a bit annoyed.

"Quiet." Issei replied, suddenly, his devil wings sprout out, "Behold!"

Shui, Koneko, Mira, Kira and even Meru raises up, still sitting on Katsuro, looks over towards Issei.

"Dress" he snaps his fingers, "Break!"

The markings that Issei placed on the enemies clothes appeared once more.

Then suddenly... Their clothes rip to shreds!

Shui's qipao was now reduced to nothing more than ripped fabric, setting her fairly big breasts free. The same fate for Meru, Kira and Mira's clothes, all ripped off.

Katsuro witnessed this front and center, with Meru as his center of attention.

A-cup breasts were where his focus was.

_What is this blessing that thou hast bestowed upon me?_ Katsuro thought. Katsuro has a code he lives by, "Breast-le Equality". Each pair of breasts are not to be taken lightly, each pair deserve to be admired as a sacred spectacle, from small breasts to big breasts! Each one deserves the same amount of affection! The ones in front of him, Meru's, to be exact, were undoubtedly, taken care of with such kindness and purity, they were delicate!

Meru suddenly huddled down closer to Katsuro, to avoid being seen completely naked, because of this, he was snapped out of his train of thought.

Issei let out a laugh, "Did you see that? In my brain, I imagine girls' clothes being ripped off forever - yes, _forever_! I used all of my magic powers to make you girls naked forever! This is my secret death move! Dress Break!" He ends, assuming a heroic pose.

At the end of Issei's explanation of his attack, Meru quickly realized that she's on top of Katsuro... completely nude, however she quickly jumps backwards, off of him.

"P-Pervert!" Meru yells at him, covering herself with her arms. Katsuro sits up right and lets out a small chuckle. Meanwhile, Shui and the others are shouting other words like "You suck!" and "Womanizer!" at Issei, though it doesn't seem to phase him at all. Tears streaming down his face and a giant grin on it, as well.

A few seconds later Issei lets out, "I owe my success to you, Asia!"

Koneko utters the words, "I've lost all respect for you." Cutting through Issei's momentary happiness.

"K-Koneko!" He stutters.

Rias' voice comes through the radio, "_Koneko, Katsuro, Issei, how's things on your end?_" She asks.

"Oh! President! Koneko, Katsuro and I are doing fine!" He replies, he then leans forward a bit, looking at Koneko, "And lookin' good." Koneko only blushes a bit in reply.

"_That will do._" Rias replies, "Akeno's preparations are complete. Continue with the operations, please."

Koneko and Issei nod at each other before shortly taking off towards the exit. Katsuro manages to speak up before they leave.

"He-Hey! Wait, what's going on?! I wasn't given proper instructions!" Issei stops, lets out a sigh and turns around.

"Just come on!" He says. Katsuro promptly gets up and darts for the door.

"What? They're leaving?!" Mira says.

"But, the Battle isn't over!" Kira says

"Are they abandoning their honor?!" Shui says last.

As Katsuro exits the building to the outside, he sees dark clouds swirling over the gymnasium and little flashes of lightning in the midst of it. A yellow symbol appears underneath the cloud as a large lightning bolt follows shortly after, striking and destroying the building. Issei, Koneko and Katsuro were blown back by the explosion. The three of them stand up as they hear Sona's voice,

"Raiser, this is a message to you. Your Rook and Pawns in action are no longer in use." Katsuro looks up and sees Akeno with small sparks discharging from her hand.

"H-Holy shit!" Issei says, awestruck. Katsuro is amazed by the pure power of that Akeno holds.

Koneko speaks up, "She is Akeno's demon identity: The Priestess of Lightning. Her name and powers are both known well by insiders."

Katsuro dusts himself off, "Well, that is some priestess!"

Rias came in through the transmitter again, "_The real terror begins now. Our enemy has still barely begun to move. Until Akeno can completely set spells around the area, we must back her up. Akeno's magic is only as good as the protection we give her. And on that note, let's step into the next operation_."

"What's next?" Issei asked.

"The track and field grounds. With Yuuto. We destroy all enemies we find there." Koneko answered.

Issei looks away, "But, I wonder if Kiba's holding up okay?"

Katsuro chimes in, "Hm, with his sword skills, I'm willing to bet he's doing just fine."

"Yeah." Issei says back, "Alright, Koneko let's go." He reaches towards Koneko, but, she steps out of his reach.

"Don't touch me." She says, walking away.

"Oh, it's okay. I'd never use it on a comrade."

Katsuro walks over to Issei and whispers to him, "We both know that isn't true."

Replying to what Issei previously said, Koneko says, "Even so, it's the worst attack ever."

Katsuro slaps Issei on the back, making him jolt forward a little.

"Gee, it seems like you made Koneko dislike you even more, now!" Katsuro says followed by a chuckle. Issei just shrugs off what Katsuro says.

"Let's just go and catch up to Koneko." He says flatly. As they begin to walk towards Koneko, she is suddenly hit with an explosive projectile, knocking Issei and Katsuro backwards.

They both sit up and turn to see Koneko on the ground, most of her clothing was destroyed in the surprise attack.

"Koneko!" Issei shouts.

"_Koneko! Koneko, what's happened? Answer at once!_" President Rias asks worriedly over the radio.

Issei begins running over to Koneko at full speed yelling in anger. Katsuro stands up and begins surveying the area. He sees a woman with long, dark purple hair and a wand, wearing a large dress, presumably the source of the attack.

Katsuro raises his Dragon Bow and takes aim. The woman only smiles back at him.

"Engage Extra Stage: Power Overdrive!"

**That concludes this chapter! I hope you guys liked it!**

**~Exo-Pen**


	15. 15 Magical Powers Debut!

Chapter 15: Magical Powers Debut!

"Engage Extra Stage: Power Overdrive!"

"**Power Overdrive, Engaged!**" Verr boomed. The Dragon Bow slowly turns black and gives off a heavy, black aura.

Issei ran to Koneko, who had previously been attacked by one of Raiser's pieces, the Queen, Yubelluna, while Katsuro activated 'Power Overdrive', a mode that sacrifices the three previous stages in order to gain power in both magical and physical attacks.

Issei is holding Koneko's motionless body, visibly shaken, he looks up at the culprit, "Are you raiser's Queen?!" He yells. She only giggles in response.

"I'm… sorry…" Koneko let's out.

Issei looks down, "K-Koneko!"

"I failed… the President…"

Issei is holding back tears, "Everything will be okay! Asia can easily cure you…"

Just as Issei finishes his sentence, a bright blue light consumes Koneko, as it begins to dissipate and fade, she let's out a painful moan.

"Koneko!" Issei shouts. Katsuro's eyes widen. As the light disappears, Issei stares at his hands where Koneko's body once was, mouth agape.

Katsuro stands there, completely powered up, Dragon Bow still aimed at the villainous queen. Moments pass until Sona's voice is heard,

"One of Rias' rooks has retired."

Issei scrambles to his feet, "Shit! How dare you do that to Koneko?!" Issei says demandingly, "I'll avenge her! You have to fight me now!"

"Calm down, Issei. Those who are no longer able to fight are transported to a different location. Where they are kept until the end of the Game. Koneko is not dead. So calm yourself."

Katsuro was thrown off a bit, the tone in her voice was so stern.

_Woah, she could tell a tree to cry and it probably would, _Katsuro thought, _and I'd tell her to _leaf _it alone, man, why can't I say these puns out loud?! But, now's not the time to be punning it up!_

"Just give it a rest, little boys. Cry all you want, there is no way you will defeat us." Yubelluna points her wand at Issei and Katsuro, when Akeno comes down and blocks her line of sight.

"Oh my, oh my." Says Akeno.

Katsuro begins to walk forward slowly.

"Akeno!" Issei says surprisedly.

"Katsuro. Issei. Leave this to me and hurry on ahead." She lets out a small giggle, "You needn't worry about me. I will fight with full body and soul to avenge Koneko." She begins to glow yellow.

"I understand, Akeno!" Issei complies, he begins to run off before shortly turning around, "Uh, Katsuro?"

"Go on ahead, Issei, I'm gonna stay here with Akeno." Katsuro replies. Issei complies with Katsuro's request.

"How sweet of you." Says Akeno, "But, I can handle this myself." Akeno ends with a smile. Katsuro leans backwards a bit, both arms behind his head.

"Either way you look at it, Akeno, you're stuck with me." He smiles back.

"So be it." She says.

"I've always wanted to try fighting you, Priestess of Lightning." Yubelluna says.

"Oh my, I am deeply honored." Akeno says, raising her hand to her face. Yubelluna begins to glow purple, "Kuoh's Queen." She looks at Katsuro, "And the unique Dragon Bowman." A sadistic smile spread upon both Yubelluna and Akeno's face.

With a wave of the wand Yubelluna's holding, another magic circle appears around Akeno. Akeno quickly flies backwards as an explosion takes her place. Akeno raises her hand as she is struck with electricity for a few seconds, the light dies down, Katsuro can see Akeno surging with electricity. She points her arm forward, lightning discharges from her fingertips towards Yubelluna. Yubelluna moves a few feet to the side and the lightning blurs past her and disappears. Akeno consistently shoots lightning bolts at Yubelluna while Katsuro takes aim with his bow. He raises it up towards Yubelluna, but, he can't get a clear shot at her.

_Damn, she's moving too fast. If she could only stop moving._

There was a sudden huge explosion, smoke and dust went everywhere, hindering Katsuro's sight.

**shing**

Katsuro looked down, he was in the middle of one of those magic circles. He immediately jumped back and was propelled backwards by the explosion that followed. Katsuro skidded to a stop. Three more magic circles appeared around him.

"Katsuro!" Akeno yelled. Katsuro looked towards her as she swooped down and picked him up. During this, she took the brunt of the explosions.

She landed to place Katsuro down.

"Ah, sorry, Akeno, are you okay?!" Katsuro asked, worried for her wellbeing. She turns to face Yubelluna who is still brandishing a sadistic smile across her lips.

"I'm fine, Katsuro. What kind of Queen would I be if I couldn't handle an attack like that?" She said reassuringly.

_Wait, now! Now she's sitting perfectly still!_

Katsuro fired shards at Yubelluna, but she quickly blocked them with a fire attack, creating a cloud of smoke between them and her.

"Little boy, I possess the speed of a Knight, do you really think you can harm me?" She said tauntingly.

"Well, all Queens have the speed of a Knight, but, don't forget, you're not the only Queen on the battlefield!" Katsuro replied. As soon as the smoke cleared, Yubelluna saw that Katsuro was standing there by himself. Her smile quickly faded. She turned around to see Akeno a few meters behind her. Akeno's hands were in the air, surging with electricity. She quickly brought them down as lightning struck Yubelluna.

"AAAAAAHHHHGH!" Yubelluna screeched, completely enveloped in lightning. After a few seconds the attack stopped and Yubelluna lied motionless on the ground.

"Woah, did… did we really just beat her?!" Katsuro was perplexed.

"Well, I did use one of my most powerful attacks." Akeno said with a smile. She landed in front of him.

"Ahm…" He drawled.

"Hm? What is it?" Akeno asked.

"It-It appears that the explosion earlier has damaged your outfit…" He replied. Akeno looked down to find that the explosion did indeed rip the top left portion of her miko outfit, revealing her breast.

"Sh-Should I look away?"

_What the hell?! Of course I should! Why would I-_

"I don't mind…" Akeno said sweetly.

_Wh-What?!_

An orange symbol suddenly appeared around Katsuro and Akeno. As soon as Akeno noticed this she shoved Katsuro out of the way. An explosion entailed.

"Akeno!" Katsuro yelled as he was sent backwards through the air. He landed on his back, when the smoke cleared, he saw Akeno on her knees. He got up to run to Akeno, but another explosion blocked his way. In the midst of all the confusion Katsuro heard Sona's voice, "Two of Raiser's Pawns… two Knights… and one Bishop has retired, as well as Rias' Queen has also retired."

"No! Akeno!" Katsuro yelled, he looked over towards Yubelluna, she was hovering in the air.

"H-How?!" He asked. She tossed a small flask at him.

"A Phoenix tear. It can remedy any injury." She says condescendingly.

Katsuro tosses the flask aside and begins to rapidly fire at her, though she weaves in and out of the shard's trajectories.

"You really are annoying." She says, with a wave of her wand, a magic circle encircles Katsuro and explodes. Moments pass and nothing happens, the smoke begins to fade away and Katsuro is still standing there.

"What?!" Yubelluna says, her smile quickly disappeared, she was shocked at the fact of how someone could survive such an attack.

Two shards come spiraling through the smoke, but, at the last second Yubelluna deflected the attack with her wand, sending them in a different direction.

After watching the shards disappear out of sight, Yubelluna turned back towards the smoke cloud.

"Did you really think that using the smoke as a cover would-" To her misfortune, she discovered that Katsuro had leapt from off the ground and was only a few feet from her.

He had a grin on his face, "It's not called a distraction for nothing!"

Yubelluna saw that Katsuro had his right arm cocked back with a blue orb with flecks of green rapidly rotating around it. He thrust his arm forward and the orb quickly began rotating around Yubelluna.

A surge of energy suddenly pushed Katsuro backwards as a thin beam of light came down from skies and initiated his attack. A blue beam then shot up from the ground, the ground itself, vibrating.

"AAAAAHHH!" Yubelluna screamed in agony, her clothes tearing apart. The light from Katsuro's attack was blinding. As the light disappeared, so did Yubelluna.

"Raiser, you're Queen has been retired." Sona said over the intercom.

"So, we did it… hah… man… I've never used that much magical energy in my life… whew, I need a break…" Katsuro panted.

Rias came in over the radio, "_You defeated Yubelluna, Raiser's strongest piece?!_" She asked.

"_We heard what happened to Akeno, but, we also saw that blue light, that was you?!" _Issei asked.

"Uh, yeah." Katsuro answered, "Hey, you guys still at the tennis court?" He asked.

"_Yes._" Kiba replied.

"Alright, on my way." He said, the transmission ended and he began hia trek towards the tennis court.

As he was running to Issei and Kiba's location, a shadowy figure stepped from behind the thick brush and stopped Katsuro.

"Evening." The figure said.

Katsuro stopped to study the figure, "Um, wait. Wait! I know you! You're, um, Tommy?! No… Salami? No…" He said enthusiastically.

"…Yami, the name is Yami." Yami said, correcting Katsuro.

"Oh, yeah. But, what are you doing here? Were you hired by Raiser?"

"Uh, no." Yami said flatly.

"Then how did you get here?" Katsuro wondered.

"For a being who has lived as long as I, it would bewilder anyone, as to how I _wouldn't _be able to enter a Rating Game." He said in a bragging tone, "But, all that aside, I'm here on personal terms."

"Meaning…"

"It's about the fallen angel, Kudara."

"Wait, Kudara? You mean the bitch you were partnered with?"

"'_Were_' being the word of choice, and also, she wasn't my partner, she simply lied to me." He said, "**I hate being lied to. **So, I captured her, ran a few "experiments", and got a few answers out of her. She mentioned that she tricked me to get rid of you so she wouldn't have to. So I figured that the polite thing to do would be to track you down and see if you want to get anything out of her, you know, before I kill her."

Katsuro shifted onto his other foot, "I'm sort of in the middle of a Rating Game…" He said.

"And Kudara doesn't have much time left." Yami replied. Katsuro sighed and put his hand up to his ear.

"President… please don't hate me…" Katsuro said as he dropped the transmitter orb on the ground.

"Shall we leave?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Katsuro replied.

And in a flash of light, they were gone.


	16. 16 Answers

Chapter 16: Answers.

The light died down and Katsuro opened his eyes. They were in the middle of a dark forest.

"Um, where we?" Katsuro asked looking up at the night sky.

"Oh, this is just a small forest outside of town, I don't want anyone to investigate any noise complaints." Yami replied

_Noise complaints?_

"But, anyway," Yami continued, "let's enter my workspace."

Yami waved his hand and began walking forward.

"Uh, where is this so called "workspace"?" Katsuro looked around, suspicion in his eyes.

Yami turned around and continued walking backwards, "Come on, it's right here!" He said. He took one more step and suddenly disappeared. Katsuro was astounded.

"What?" Katsuro waved his hand through the point Yami passed through, his hand disappearing.

Yami's voice came from inside the strange area, "Haven't you seen a cloaking spell before?"

Katsuro let out a sigh and walked forward. Suddenly, he was in a dark building, the ceiling was way high above his head, somewhat like a factory.

"Where are we?" Katsuro inquired.

"This is my laboratory, where I preform my experiments." Yami answered, "Alright, come on. Kudara's over this way." Katsuro followed Yami through his laboratory. They passed plenty of items and gadgets, one in particular, caught Katsuro's eye.

"Hey, what's this?" Katsuro asked, picking up a shining glass cube, about two times the size of his hand, it was rotating and hovering above his hands.

Yami walked over to Katsuro's position.

"Oh, this?" He said, he picked it up from Katsuro's hands and threw it at the ground in front of them. As soon as it hit the ground, it shattered and a big hole took it's place, about six feet wide and six feet long. It was shining intensely.

"This… is a Parallel Cube." Yami said, "It allows you to access alternate and parallel universes."

"You actually created something like that?!" Katsuro yelled out in amazement, "What kind of universes could you go to?"

"Well, seeing as there are infinite possible universes, any one universe you imagine is there, such as… a universe that is nothing but a brick wall."

The light beaming out of the portal died down and inside was a brick wall.

"What about one where the grass is blue?" Katsuro asked, and again the portal flashed and there was a view of a field of blue grass swaying back and forth under a noon sun.

"Well, that's enough of that." Yami twisted his hand, palm side up, and the portal deconstructed while the cube reconstructed above Yami's hand. Yami placed the hovering cube back on its platform.

"A book?" Directly next the cube was a book on the table, the title read '_The Adventure of Small Body A_-' Yami quickly snatched the book off the table before Katsuro could finish reading the title.

"Um, it's a work in progress." He said gruffly, "Anyway, Kudara is this way."

They soon entered a dimly lit room, which is darker in contrast to the previous room they were in. At the opposite end of the room was the only light there, hanging from the ceiling. As they walked forward a putrid smell hit Katsuro.

"Ah, what is that smell?!" Katsuro exclaimed.

"Oh? That is probably my past "experiments" you smell." Yami replies eerily. As they were walking, the ground began to rumble and then it suddenly stopped. Katsuro looked around, he was still there, but, he felt as if he wasn't where he was ten seconds ago.

"Um, Yami? What just happened?" He asked frantically.

"Oh, I didn't tell you about that, did I?" Yami says, "You see, this forest isn't really on the ground."

"And what does that mean?" Katsuro asked.

"Well, we are actually in the air, all of this forest and what's in it is on this floating island, and to keep from being seen, this whole island is cloaked, and to keep from being detected this island teleports every few minutes." He explained.

"… So, you have an invisible building on an invisible island? Seems a bit redundant."

Yami only stared back at Katsuro. Katsuro moves on and asks his original question.

"So, we… just teleported?"

"Yep." Yami replied, pulling a lever.

A thunderous ka-chunk could be heard from below the floor Katsuro was standing on. He heard various machinery whirring coming from the floor. Katsuro walked over to Yami as a door in the floor opened up in front of them.

A table rose up from the darkness with a human sized tube on it.

Katsuro spoke up, "Hey, is that a cryo-tube?"

"So, you've heard of it?" Yami was intrigued.

"Yeah, they preserve the body in it's current state until re-opened again."

"Alright, enough chitchat, pull the lever at the top." Yami commanded.

Katsuro looked at the cryo-tube, it was shiny and had a metallic look to it. At the top, there was a pull down handle, Katsuro grabbed and firmly pulled down on the handle. As soon as he pulled the lever, steam poured out of the crevices of the cryo-tube.

The lid raised up and backwards while fog rolled out of the chamber.

The first thing Katsuro noticed when the fog began to clear were the bouncing breasts in front of him.

Katsuro staggered backwards, caught off guard by the unexpected sight.

"What?!"

Yami stepped forward, "Yeah, I don't know why that happens each time I pull her out of the cryogenic state."

After the fog cleared, Katsuro could see clearly, Kudara was wrapped in tons of bandages, wrapped around her her arms and legs, wrists and ankles, blood painting much of the bandages.

Kudara's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey." Katsuro called out. Kudara fixed her eyes on the brown haired boy next to her.

"Wh… what…?" Kudara drawled.

"Hey, Kudara, I need you to tell me something." Katsuro said sternly.

"What is… it…?" She responded slowly.

Katsuro cleared his throat and looked back at Yami. Yami nodded, reassuring Katsuro.

Katsuro continued, "It's about my parents…"

Kudara's eyes opened fully, "Kat-Katsuro?! It's that idiot?!" She said drowsily. She lunged forward, but was held back, bound by chains.

"You said my parents are alive, as much as I want to believe it, this is another one of your lies, right?" He asked solemnly.

A grin appeared on Kudara's face.

"No, that much is true. Your parents are alive." She said slyly.

"But, I saw them massacred with my own two eyes, while they were trying to protect me, you stabbed them from behind with Holy Spears."

"Then you must have seen the flash that came afterwards, correct?" She asked Katsuro.

"Yeah."

"And after that bright light faded they were gone. I'm fairly certain that when anybody dies, they don't glow and disappear."

It hadn't stuck Katsuro as odd until this moment, he hasn't reflected on that incident since it occurred.

"But, one thing I am certain of" she continued, "is that I didn't kill them. They just… disappeared."

"Wh… well, if they're alive, where can I find them?" Katsuro asked frantically.

"That, I don't know. I tried to find them for a few years before giving up, and began hunting you to use you as hostage to force them out of hiding, but, that was before…"

"Before? Before what?" Katsuro asked curiously.

"Your mutt, he has a power unseen to any living entity. I began to pursue him, killing you was optional, ha…"

"Power? What type of power is it?"

"…ha… haha.… hahAHA HAHAHA!" Kudara began laughing maniacally. Yami quickly stepped forward and pushed the lever up, causing the lid to the cryo-tube to reseal and sink back into the floor.

"Hey!" Katsuro exclaimed, "I wasn't finished talking to her!"

"I'm sorry, but if she was out for too long, she might've died. It's a symptom of the experiments she's been undergoing." Yami replied calmly.

After a few minutes, Katsuro left the room and pondered Kudara's words.

_What did she mean? I mean, she said my parents are alive, but, where are they? And Riley has some sort of a power? Aarrgh! This is annoying!_

Just then, Yami walked into the room. For the first time Katsuro noticed what Yami looked like.

Yami was a dark skinned man with spiky black hair just an inch or two high, he seemed to be around 5'9", a few inches taller than Katsuro. He's wearing a black trench coat that reaches down to his knees, with black boots finishing the outfit.

"Huh, I never noticed this before, but, you're a big fan of the color black." Katsuro pointed out.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Yami replied, walking towards Katsuro. He placed a hand on Katsuro's shoulder.

"I hope you got enough information out of Kudara." He said.

There was a long awkward pause after that. Katsuro looked up at Yami.

"I have a feeling that this isn't the only reason you brought me here…" Katsuro said. Yami moved back a step.

"Ah, yes, that." He chuckled, "Well, you know one of you highschool classmates, Akeno Himejima?"

"Uh, yeah? Why?" Katsuro replied anxiously.

"Well, you see Himejima has a certain appeal to her and I would like to meet her, but that would be impossible to do right now as it would seem a little creepy to walk up to from nowhere and start conversating." Yami explained.

"Yeah, but, aren't you three thousand years old?" Katsuro spat out.

"Hey, I stopped aging in my early twenties!" Yami replied quickly, "Moving on, the second reason I brought you here was the fact that you know Akeno and it would be easier for you to introduce me to her."

Katsuro sighed, "I guess, man, it's the least I could do, you did help me a lot."

"Also, you just became the head of the Ukuzi clan, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Katsuro was a bit taken aback at Yami's awareness of his situation.

Yami just let out a chuckle, "I know many things. But, anyway, you need more people in your clan."

"And you want to join in?"

"Well, that would make for a logical way to introduce me to Akeno."

Yeah…" Katsuro drooped to the ground, "Who would have thought that my first two members would be dudes…" he let out sorrowfully.

Katsuro got up and and headed for the exit, "Alright, after the Rating Game I'll add you and Wiggins to the roster, or whatever it's called."

Just then, an alarm went off and the room began flashing red.

"What's going on?" Katsuro asked hastily.

"It's an enemy alarm, they must have found my island, it's been a while." Yami looked down at a small screen next to him, "And there's only one of them."

Yami walked up next to Katsuro and opened the door. Yami held his hand out the door. Rain drops quickly landed on his hand.

"So, it's raining?" Yami picked up an umbrella that was next to the doorway and opened it up, "Let's get this over with." He said as he walked out into the rain. Katsuro was left with only his arms to shield his head from the rain.

As they approach the intruder they realize it's a fallen angel wielding a holy spear.

"Is it just you?" Yami asked.

"Heh, that's all it's gonna take!" He replied confidently.

Yami smiled, "Confidence, that's a good sign, you'll need it in the afterlife."

In less than the span of two seconds, Yami closed his umbrella and thrusted it towards the fallen angel. In that instant, the fallen angel was reduced to nothing and the umbrella was open over Yami's head again. It happened so quickly, Katsuro barely caught what happened.

"Wouldn't want to catch a cold!" Yami said smugly, and at that moment he sneezed, "Goddammit!"

…

Katsuro was now walking back to Kuoh academy alongside Yami.

"That was unbelievable!" Katsuro was still in awe of the sheer speed and strength that Yami possesses.

"Well, three thousand years of training will do that to you." He said with a grin. Katsuro stopped walking,

"Aw, crap! What will Prez think of me suddenly walking out on a Rating Game?! She's gonna kill me!" He shouted worriedly.

"Calm down, it's probably not gonna be as bad as you think." said Yami.

"How do you know?"

"… I don't, but come on, it's nearly noon, we have things to do, well, you do, I'm not in a rush."

Katsuro let out a heavy sigh and slowly began walking up to the school.

**I am soooo sorry, it's been a month and a half (i think) since the last chapter upload. I have no excuse and it's alright if you guys are angry at me.**

**(And I know that this chapter is got little choppy mainly towards the end)**

**~Exo-Pen**


	17. Bonus Chapter 1: Xmas!

**Hey guys, I got a present for you all! It's a bonus chapter! And it is extremely long; you might want to wait until you have, like, 15 or 20 minutes of free time.**

Bonus Chapter 1: Xmas!

(Revised and edited)

"Haah, the holidays are really great, cozy apartments, warm beverages, presents, and good times!" Katsuro said excitedly, looking outside of the Occult Research club's room's window.

"Yes, it is pretty this time of year, how the colorful lights reflect off the freshly laid snow." Kiba added.

Katsuro looked around the room, Koneko and Akeno were playing a game of chess with Asia spectating while Rias was at her desk going over some papers and Kiba had gotten up to look out the window, but, there seems to be one more person missing.

"Hey, um, Rias, do you know where Issei is? We were supposed to have a holiday party to day." Katsuro asked.

She looked up at Katsuro.

"He said he was busy and shouldn't be away for long when I talked to him earlier." She said. As her sentence ended Katsuro's phone began vibrating. He quickly slipped it out of his pocket and looked at it.

The name on the screen read: Issei.

Katsuro answered the call with a simple "Hello?"

"Um, Katsuro?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, what's up, Issei?"

"I'm planning this big surprise for tonight, so do you think you can stall until then?" He asked.

Katsuro looked at a clock hanging on the wall above Rias. It was 10:56.

"Issei, that's seven hours from now!" Katsuro exclaimed in a whispery voice.

All Katsuro heard from Issei was a "Thanks, man." Before the call ended. Katsuro just stared at his phone as the screen went dark.

Katsuro muttered some words before he leaned back against a wall.

_Okay, I have to stall, how am I supposed to do that? _He thought.

"Hey, Katsuro, would you mind coming along with us go shopping?" Rias suddenly asked, obvious that all the girls in the Club were going.

Katsuro stopped for a moment.

_Okay, that was convenient, almost _plot _convenient. _He thought, _But, wait, now's my chance to stall! _

"Yeah!" he said excitedly, too excitedly.

"Oh, it seems like someone's excited to go shopping!" Akeno commented.

"Are you coming, Kiba?" Asia asked.

"Ah, while the snow is pretty, I'm not a big fan of the cold." He replied letting out a nervous chuckle afterward.

After a few minutes, everyone who leaving readied themselves up, Katsuro, putting on a light jacket headed for the door first.

"Won't you be cold?" Asia asked Katsuro as he reached for the door handle.

He turned back, "Nah, I should be fine, besides, a little cold never hurt anybody." He replied.

As soon as Katsuro stepped outside the room he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Issei.

Katsuro: Alright, I'm going shopping with almost everyone, is it that important that I need to do this?

Issei: Come on, if I pull this off, I'll look incredibly cool.

Katsuro simply sighed and slid the phone back into his pocket. The door opened behind Katsuro and Rias and the rest of the group walked out.

"Alright, everyone!" Rias said in an instructing tone, "Let's go!"

Later they all arrive at a clothing store in the mall.

"Clothes shopping?" Katsuro blurted out, "That's what we're doing?" Katsuro looked at the sign, along with the sign; the store itself looked feminine overall.

"Yes, now let's go!" Rias said happily and with that, Akeno, Rias and Asia headed into the store, disappearing behind the clothing racks.

Koneko just walked forwards and sat down on a bench near the dressing rooms. Katsuro walked up and sat beside Koneko.

"Hey." Katsuro said to Koneko, "Why aren't you checking out the clothes they have here?"

Koneko turned her head away from Katsuro, lowering her brow. After his conversation request was rejected, Katsuro hung his head in defeat. After a moment he picked his head up,

"Ah, you're not one who cares about fashion, huh?" He said, Koneko shifted her eyes towards Katsuro but then looked away again. Katsuro looked past Koneko and saw the three girls walking back towards them.

They stopped a few feet away from where Koneko and Katsuro were sitting. Rias motioned for Koneko to come over to where they were, Koneko complied. They all huddled together and were apparently whispering. After about a minute, Koneko looked back at Katsuro with a slight blush on her face, when she turned back they all went off to the dressing rooms.

Katsuro checked his phone, it was 11:32.

"Ah, this is gonna take forever… I sure hope it's worth it." He let out a sigh.

After a few minutes, Rias walked out of one of the dressing rooms. She was wearing a red robe with white fur at the edges, much like the one that Santa wears, except hers is much tighter and stops a couple inches below her waist. The robe opens at her chest, revealing a good amount of cleavage. Rias has also donned a Xmas cap on her head, with the fuzzy ball drooping at the end of the cap.

Rias hoists a brown sack prop over her shoulder and places a leg on the spot next to Katsuro.

"So, what do you think?" She asks him. Katsuro was taken off guard and accidentally lurched backwards, mainly because of the view of panties in front him.

"Um, it looks great, just one thing… in that stance, I can, uh, see your panties…" Katsuro said nervously.

Rias closed her eyes and looked upwards with a victorious smile on her face, "I know." She said. Rias put her leg down and took off to the changing room.

Akeno was the next one to step out and she completely bowled Katsuro over.

"WHAT." Katsuro exclaimed quietly, trying to draw the least amount of attention as he could. Akeno had come out in the most lewd outfits of all. Akeno was wearing nothing but ribbons, wrapped around her arms and legs. Her breasts were nearly bare, save for the ribbons going across the middle of her chest. The ribbons wrapped around her midsection all the way down to her… inner thighs. The ribbons finished their wrapping trail at Akeno's ankles.

Katsuro was caught completely off guard. Akeno leaned forward a bit; her breasts bounce a bit in the process.

"So, Katsuro, do you like it?" She said seductively. Katsuro managed to gather his nerves and sputtered out a "Y-Yeah." With a wide smile on his face.

_Man, that would be the _best _present to receive for the holidays! _He thought. Without warning, Akeno moved closer towards Katsuro, she stopped, leaving only inches between each other's lips. Katsuro stared into Akeno's sweet, yellow eyes. Akeno moved a little bit closer, but then pushed Katsuro backwards, causing him to hit his head on the store's floor. She giggled and headed back off to the changing room.

Katsuro just lied there on the store's floor.

"Ah, man, why would she do something like that?" He asked rhetorically.

"Um, Katsuro, what do you think of this?" Katsuro heard a familiar voice. He used his hands to push himself off the floor and back upright on the bench.

It was Asia. She had a miniature set of Reindeer Antlers resting on top of her golden hair. She was wearing a brown short sleeve half shirt with white fur on the chest area. Her midsection was exposed; she was wearing a tight brown skirt that got browner at the edges. On the back of her skirt was a brown and white ball of fur, obviously a reindeer tail. She also had white fur bracelets her wrists. Completing the outfit were knee high socks.

"It…" Katsuro trailed off. This prompted Asia to turn and let Katsuro see her back.

_Wow, that tight skirt squeezes against her and accentuates her curves! And she does have a pretty nice butt! _He thought.

_**Boy, do you have no shame? **_Verr asked telepathically.

_What? She wants my opinion of how she looks, so I'm gonna give her my honest opinion! _Katsuro replied.

All Katsuro received in response was a telepathic sigh.

Katsuro gave a thumbs up.

"It looks really amazing, Asia! I like it!" Katsuro said approvingly. Asia turned back happily.

"Thank you!" She said and walked back to the dressing rooms.

"Man, I'm glad I actually came along today!" Katsuro said to himself, letting out a small chuckle afterward.

Suddenly, the changing room door in front of Katsuro creaked open. Katsuro saw a short green figure step out.

It was Koneko, she was wearing elf attire. She had a long green hat that drooped behind her head. Like Asia, Koneko was wearing a short sleeve half shirt, but it was green for the most part and red at the collar. She was also wearing green fingerless gloves. Koneko was wearing a festive skirt that flared just above her knees. Further down, Koneko was wearing red and green striped stockings that ended just out of sight from Katsuro's perspective; up her skirt.

Koneko looked away, "It doesn't matter if you don't lik-"

"I think it's super cute!" Katsuro exclaimed. Koneko looked back towards Katsuro, pink painted her cheeks.

"This outfit really suits your cute figure!" He said, flashing a big grin afterwards.

Koneko looked down and clutched her chest.

"Hey, Koneko, did you find something you like?" Rias said, coming from the left with Akeno and Asia, they were now in their normal school uniforms.

Rias leaned down towards Koneko.

"And we're talking about clothing, not who you like." Rias whispered teasingly, just out of earshot of Katsuro.

"Uh!" Koneko let out quietly, her face flushing a bright pink.

"Okay, Koneko, we're gonna head to the checkout, get changed and bring what you want." Rias said sweetly.

"Alright, then let's go." Katsuro said, getting up and heading towards the exit, checking his phone once more.

_12:10_

"Great, there must be something we can do that would last a few more hours." He said. Katsuro looked back; the girls were still at checkout, purchasing their clothes. When Katsuro turned back he saw an advertisement on a bench in the mall.

"_Special today! Ice Skating, small groups get in for 950¥! (8$ USD) down near the…_"

_Ice skating! That's perfect! _Katsuro thought. Katsuro checked his wallet, he had about 3,600¥ (about 30$ USD).

As soon as the girls left the store, Katsuro brought up the proposal to go ice skating.

"Katsuro, you know how to ice skate?" Asia asked.

"Well, rollerblading is close enough, I guess." He joked.

"Hm, I'm not opposed to the idea." Rias said.

"I want to go, what about you, Asia?" Akeno asked.

"It sounds like fun, right, Koneko?" Asia passed the question along to Koneko. Koneko just gave out a flat "Yes."

"Alright, then it's decided!" Rias said energetically, "Let's go ice skating!"

They group was full of smiles as they walked out of the mall.

…

They reached the ice rink and it was full of people. Katsuro paid the entry fee and the rental fee for the ice skates.

"Ah, man, I didn't know the rental fee was 120¥ (roughly 1$ USD) per person! I ended up spending 1550¥ (about 13$ USD)." Katsuro said sorrowfully.

_Heh, sorry Issei, looks like I won't be able to pay you back anytime soon. _He thought.

Katsuro was the last to get his skates on, mainly because the first two pair of skates they had were chipped on the blade. But the ice rink made up for the wait, it was huge! And packed with people.

After Katsuro got his skates on, he wobbled onto the ice, but after a few moments he adjusted to the new environment. Katsuro soon caught up to the quartet. Asia was having a little trouble balancing on the skates but was fine for the most part. The rest seemed to be pretty good with skates. Katsuro spun in a circle before coming to a stop.

"Not too shabby, huh?" He said in a bragging tone.

"Not bad." Rias said.

The group skated around talking about things for an hour before Rias slowed down, a smirk painted her face, "Alright, everyone, let's do what we discussed!" Rias and the other girls sped past Katsuro, forming a line. Akeno was in front, followed by Rias, then Asia and finally Koneko. They connected by placing their hands on the hips of the other girl in front of them.

With Akeno leading, Rias looked back towards Katsuro, "Come on, Katsuro! We need one more person!" She said, sticking her tongue out.

Katsuro smiled, "Game on!" He said and started skating to their location, they didn't wait for him to catch up, they just kept going.

Katsuro skated around plenty of people, around couples, and even under linked arms. At last, he had finally caught up, he just needed to reach out and grab Koneko's… waist.

"…!"

A thought occurred to him.

_I get touch a… a…_

He stared at what was in front of him. Koneko's school skirt swayed back and forth each time she pushed against the ground to help propel the line forward. It was almost hypnotizing. Katsuro reached his hands out towards his objective.

Only a few inches remained.

_Loli butt…! _He finished his thought.

Just before he made contact he was knocked down by another skater who couldn't stop.

This put him in a rather compromising situation. Katsuro regained awareness of what happened, he had got knocked over on to his back. He then noticed the pressure on his face, he opened his eyes and it was dark, it looked as if someone was standing over him.

As they positioned themselves upright, Katsuro suddenly noticed that someone was sitting on him! His face to be exact.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A feminine voice spoke.

_A girl? _Katsuro thought, _then this means…! _

Katsuro looked down and what took up his field of view was nothing, but white.

Panties.

Katsuro had a face full of panties. And Katsuro's nose was pressed right in.

"Umm, I'm not sure what happened-"

"Ahh~!" She moaned suddenly. Katsuro's mouth pressed up against the panties made them vibrate when he spoke. The girl immediately got up. And Katsuro picked himself up.

"I am so sorry about that!" She apologized embarrassedly.

"Ah, heh, don't worry about it." Katsuro said forgivingly. The girl quickly rushed off to skate somewhere else.

Katsuro turned to find Rias and the others, he found them standing a few feet away from the incident that occurred.

"Uh, hey!" He said nervously. Rias had a disappointed look on her face while Akeno was sporting a closed eyes smile. Asia had a surprised expression and Koneko had an annoyed look.

Koneko skated over to Katsuro.

"What's up?" He asked. Koneko looked straight up at Katsuro. A sense of dread suddenly overtook all his other emotions.

"Pervert."

"Wha-" was about the only thing he could get out before getting knocked across the rink by Koneko.

…

"But, it wasn't my fault! She fell on _me_!" Katsuro pleaded. They were now walking out of the ice rink. Rias sighed.

"It doesn't matter, it's over now." She said. Katsuro let out a deep sigh.

_This better be worth it, Issei, that shit hurts. _He thought feeling disgruntled. Katsuro whipped out his phone to check the time again.

_2:58 _

_Just a little longer. But, what else is there to do? Ugh, looks like there is no other choice._

Katsuro jumped out in front of the group.

"Hey, let's go sightseeing!" He said.

Rias paused, "I don't know, Katsuro, it's been a long day." She said, unsure.

"Yes, it sounds nice, but perhaps some other time." Asia said.

"Come on, it'll be fun~" He said. Katsuro turned his back towards them and took off running.

"Katsuro?!" Rias exclaimed.

"If you wanna go back, you're gonna have to catch me first!" He replied.

Katsuro took a sharp turn around a corner and sped off.

"H-Hey!" Rias yelled running off after him, the other girls following closely behind.

_Alright, I just have to evade them for about an hour. _He thought.

For about twenty minutes, they chased Katsuro outside before he decided to lure them into a department store. This chase went on for another hour before Rias caught him.

She was holding Katsuro by his collar from behind.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, you'll understand very soo-" Before he could finish his sentence, his phone started vibrating. He grabbed his phone and answered it.

Issei spoke from the other end.

"Alright, Katsuro. You can bring them." He said and quickly hung up. Katsuro breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, if you guys want to go, we can go." He said, freeing himself from Rias' grip.

"Why were you doing all of this?" Rias' previous question was still unanswered.

Katsuro turned around.

"Just trust me!" He said with a smile, he then continued towards the exit.

"Katsuro…" Rias said a bit annoyed, but still complied, the other girls followed along.

_Issei, if this isn't as amazing as you said it was, I'm gonna be killed! _Katsuro shivered.

…

Issei met Katsuro and the others outside of his house while they were still walking up. From Katsuro's perspective, there seemed to be a whole bunch of wires on the front of Issei's house.

"Um, Katsuro, what are we doing at Issei's house?" Rias asked in a calm, but menacing manner.

"J-Just watch." Katsuro replied nervously. Issei bent down and plugged a plug in to an extension cord. The jumble and mixed cords were revealed to be Xmas lights which spelled out:

MERRY

X-MAS

Then they changed to 'RIAS' then 'AKENO' to 'ASIA' to 'KATSURO', 'KONEKO' and 'KIBA'.

"Issei… You did this?" Rias asked, astonished at the display.

"Yeah, with some help from my Dad and Kiba!" He said proudly.

"Wow, this is amazing Issei!" Katsuro said, complementing the craftsmanship of the sign.

"Yeah, can we go in now? I've been standing out here in the cold in nothing but pajama pants and a T-shirt?" Issei asked.

Everyone agreed and went in. Issei and his mom had prepared quite a meal, filling the entire table. Everyone sat down and ate and conversed. The entire night was enjoyable.

_Who would have thought Issei would be capable of something like this? _Katsuro thought.

"Hey, Katsuro." Issei called out to Katsuro, breaking his train of thought.

"What is it?" Katsuro asked.

"Did you have much trouble keeping them busy?" Issei asked. Katsuro leaned back a bit.

"Man, do I have some things to tell you."

**Oh, wow, this bonus chapter was only supposed to be less than 1,000 words, but I hit 3,090! I mean, bonus chapters are supposed to be short because they're, well, **_**bonus chapters. **_**Yes, I am doing more bonus chapters for different holidays and events, but don't expect them to be as long as this one! Also, you can take this chapter as canon (to my story) or non-canon (to my story) if you want ;)! Happy Holiday's!**

**(Also, this is my first bonus chapter, so it would be great if you could leave some reviews! (Tell me how it was, any grammatical errors or anything))**

**Ohmygaw, whoa, I didn't think I had many spelling errors, but, MS Word proved me wrong! (I took my phone to school hooked it up to the computer blah blah blah, ran MS Word, spell and grammar checked yadda yadda ya. I do **_**NOT **_**use MS Word for writing my documents, just wanted to check out my documents on an actual computer.**

**~Exo-Pen**


	18. 17 A Plan to Save The Prez!

Chapter 17: A Plan to Save The Prez!

Katsuro and Yami entered the occult club room. Only three members were there; Akeno, Kiba and Koneko. Kiba is looking out the window while Koneko and Akeno are in the middle of a game of Chess. Riley came trotting up to Katsuro from behind one of the sofas. Katsuro bent down to pet Riley. While he was giving Riley a good rub down, he noticed that Rias wasn't behind her desk.

"Hey, where's Prez?" He asked.

"We lost the Rating Game, so she's spending this day getting ready for the marriage." Kiba replied promptly.

Katsuro's heart sunk at the answer, knowing he failed. Knowing it was his fault, he let out a sigh.

"What about Issei?" He asked.

"Issei decided to take the day off." Akeno said.

"He cast the blame on himself. He thinks he was too weak." Kiba said.

Katsuro didn't say anything in response, he knew that if he left during the middle of a Rating Game, there would still be a chance of them losing.

_"Yeah, the name's Wiggins!"_

"Oh, yeah!" Katsuro said. He had suddenly remembered the person he had recruited, Wiggins.

"By any chance," He began, "Did you guys see an African American man after the Rating Game?"

"So, you do know him." Akeno said, "He made pretty perverted comments, so Koneko locked him in the other room." Katsuro got up and opened the door, he looked in, and to his surprise, it was empty. Katsuro turned back.

"Are you guys sure you locked the door? He's not in here." Katsuro said.

Koneko looked up from the chess board, "I'm sure I locked him in." She said quietly.

Katsuro peeked in once more, and sure enough, Wiggins wasn't there.

"What?" Katsuro heard Akeno let out.

Katsuro looked back into the club room to see Akeno and Koneko floating in the air.

"What's going on?" Kiba said.

The girls skirts flared up and their panties were exposed. Koneko was wearing innocent blue and white striped panties. Akeno was wearing something more dangerous, her's were a lacy purple, fitting tightly to her curves. Katsuro only caught a glimpse before they both pushed their skirts back down.

Yami moved to the other side of the room with incredible speed and grabbed at the air. In a few moments a figure appeared, it was none other than Wiggins, and Yami was holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Put them down." Yami said firmly.

"Ugh, fine." Wiggins said annoyed.

Wiggins raised his hand and the gravity around Koneko and Akeno returned to normal. They safely landed on the ground. Yami released Wiggins.

"How did you see me?" Wiggins asked.

"Your cloaking is too feeble to be hidden from me." Yami replied.

"What the hell do you mean 'feeble'?" Wiggins said angrily.

"Could you guys stop?" Katsuro interrupted. He then turned towards Kiba and the rest.

"I know you all are probably wondering who these two are." He said. He laid an arm on Wiggins' shoulder, "This is Wiggins, he was one of Raiser's backup pieces in the Rating Game. I recruited him to my clan because pretty soon, I'm gonna have a fully functioning clan and I do need members. He is weird, but I'll take what I can get."

"Hey!" Wiggins yelled.

Katsuro moved all attention towards Yami.

"This is Yami, I recruited him in because he's helping me in my investigation of my parents. He also had a reason to join me, but, that doesn't really matter." Katsuro finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yami said bowing slightly.

Katsuro walked towards the exit.

"Wait, where are you going?" Wiggins asked.

"I'm going to talk to Issei." Katsuro replied, "It's my fault we lost the Rating Game, I have to clear this up." Katsuro opened the door and walked out. Wiggins followed after him.

"Why are you tagging along?" Katsuro asked.

"Because I don't want to be in the same room as that little girl for too long. I feel like if she got too close, she would end me." Wiggins said, shuddering afterwards.

"Koneko? Yeah, she certainly packs a punch in her… well, _punches._" Katsuro replied, "Hey, you weren't born here in Japan were you?"

"Nah, I came here a few years ago because I found out I have sibling here I've never met." Wiggins said casually.

"Really?" Katsuro asked.

"Yeah, there's a problem in my family and I need to find them." Wiggins explained.

"So, you've been searching for years and still haven't found them? Don't you think that they might have left to somewhere else?"

"No, I have a feeling they're here."

"Well, do you know what they look like?" Katsuro asked.

"Nope, but I have a feeling I'll know 'em when I see 'em." Wiggins said simply.

"What?!" Katsuro stopped walking, "Um, how're you gonna find someone you know nothing about?"

"No idea, but I know I'll find them if I just keep looking!"

Katsuro let out a sigh. "Wait, that reminds me!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Wiggins asked.

"Now, tell me about Hiruda!" Katsuro demanded. This caught Wiggins off guard. After a long pause, Wiggins let out a big sigh.

"…fine…" He said. A grin spread across Katsuro's face.

"…but, who better to do it than Hiruda herself?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Katsuro asked suspiciously.

Wiggins jumped backwards and exploded into purple smoke. Katsuro instinctively shielded his eyes from the smoke as it enveloped him.

"Wiggins?! What's going on?" Katsuro called out. When Katsuro looked back up, he saw a figure amidst the smoke.

_What? _Katsuro thought. As the smoke cleared, the figure was revealed to, indeed, be Hiruda!

Katsuro looked up.

"Wait." He said, "Wait, are you telling me, that _you _and Wiggins, are the _same _person?!" Katsuro said in disbelief.

Hiruda leaned forward, one hand on her hip, "You're half correct, Katty,"

"Don't call me that."

"We are more like, two people sharing the same living space."

"The same… living space…?" Katsuro said questioningly.

"Yeah," Hiruda replied, "it's sort of like a werewolf thing, except sexier." She winked.

Katsuro began to understand what happened merely a few weeks prior to the Rating Game.

"Wait, so you're telling me that, Wiggins didn't really "escape" he just swapped out with you?" He asked hastily. Hiruda nodded in reply.

"Oh, man, how could I be so stupid?!" Katsuro said, putting both his hands on the sides of his head.

"Isn't there something else you have to do, Katty?" Hiruda said, "If Rias gets married to that man, what will happen to this "club" you're in?"

Katsuro sighed, "You're right, I have to do something about this, but that gives me an idea, we need to get to Issei, pronto!" He said sternly.

"You call the shots." Hiruda said with a smile.

"Alright, come on, we gotta get going!" He said as he took off running.

**Ok, everyone, I apologize, I know what I said about the hiatus, but I don't know why I'm being so late on the creations of these chapters, I'm sorry, no one deserves to wait a month and a half…**

**~Exo-Pen**


	19. Important Update

I'm sorry everyone for making you wait so long for the newest chapter but something happened in the following months and I've fallen into depression and lost a lot of motivation to continue, BUT, I STILL WILL continue working on the newest chapters, they'll just be uploaded really slowly and I apologize for that, but the quality will stay the same :D

But, if you want to ask me any questions or any character details or just anything in general, you can contact me DIRECTLY at

.com


End file.
